Five Nights at Freddy's: Save Them
by Oldies Lover
Summary: Mike Schmidt witnessed the murders of his five friends ten years ago at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza during his birthday. Mike is now 17 and get's a job as a night guard at the same place where his friends were murdered. Mike thinks it's like any job. But he will soon find out the dark secrets of the pizzeria and what really happened to his best friends all those years ago. (REWRITTEN)
1. The murders

**I have decided to do a rewrite of this story. I was unsatisfied with how it turned out. So I decided to do it over again. One thing I have to say now is that school has started again and I'll be busy doing homework and work, but I'll try my best to write more. I hope you enjoy the new story!**

November 2, 1983:

"Come on Mike, we are going to be late for your birthday party!"

"But Mom, I don't want to go!"

"It doesn't matter," His mother said. "your friends are already at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and they have been waiting for a long time now."

"Mom, come on!"

Today was Mike Schmidt's 7th birthday. His mother had made a reservation at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for his birthday. She invited all his friends from to the birthday party. Mike thought the pizzeria was just plain creepy, with those four creepy animal robots. Although, all of his friends thought differently about the animatronics. Each one of them had a favorite. "Fine, I'll go," an angry Mike said as he was getting into the car.

Mike's mother started the car and they drove off to the pizzeria. Mike didn't say anything during the drive. Then Mike's mother finally broke the silence, "Are you excited to see your friends?"

Mike did not respond. He just sat there looking out the car window. His mother sighed and gave up. After a couple more minutes of driving, they arrived at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Mike got out of the car, "Come on Mom, let's get this over with…" he whined.

His mother sighed again and walked with Mike inside the pizzeria. When they entered the pizzeria, they saw kids running everywhere, screaming and playing with each other. The adults were either watching their kids, worried that they might get hurt or in trouble, or they were talking with each other. On the stage were three large animal animatronics singing. There was Toy Freddy, the leader of the gang, he had a black top hat and held a microphone, there was Toy Bonnie, who had a red bowtie and held a red guitar, and finally, there was Toy Chica, she had had a bib that read "LET'S PARTY", on one hand, she held a cupcake with a creepy face on it.

Over in the corner of the pizzeria of the Prize Corner. When the child had enough tickets they could get a prize from a creepy clown marionette. Mike never went over there.

"Mike your friends are over there," she said as she pointed to another direction.

Mike sighed and walked over to his friends. "Hey guys, I'm here," he murmured.

His friends all turned around. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKE," they all shouted in unison.

Mike had only five friends: Gabe, Fritz, Cassidy, Susie, and Jeremy. Mike was an only child and considered them as his own siblings. He always hung out with them whenever he wasn't at school or with his parents. Mike started to open presents, he got some toys, candy, and other items. Mike thanked everyone for the presents he got. He sat down, grabbed a slice of pizza and bit into it. Gabe tugged Mike's shirt, "Come on Mike, the show is about to start!"

"No, I'll just watch from here," Mike refused.

"Your loss," Gabe murmured as he and the other's ran to the stage.

" **Are you ready kids,"** Toy Freddy said as he and the other animatronics were ready to perform. They started performing and the kids went wild and started to cheer.

Mike's mom patted his shoulder, "Come on Mike, go with your friends."

"But mom, I don't want to…"

"Get over there NOW!"

"Uh fine," Mike cried as he walked over to the stage.

Mike arrived at the stage and the animatronics were still performing. He saw Gabe, Susie, Jeremy, Fritz, and Cassidy cheering along with other kids. After the performance ended, the kids yelled and cheered in chaos. Most of the parents covered their ears as the yelling continued.

"Come on Mike, cheer up," Susie said.

"After all, it is your birthday," Fritz agreed

"Guys, I did not want to come here, my-" "Hey kids, are you having a good Time at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?!" someone dressed in a golden Bonnie suit interrupted Mike, "Hey kids, are you having a good Time at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?!"

"Of course we are," Mike's friends all shouted.

Mike noticed something seemed wrong with the person inside the costume. He wanted to go to his mom but his friends didn't let him go. "Would you kids like to meet the Fazbear gang," The stranger asked

Mike's friends all cheered in excitement. All of them shaking with excitement expect Mike. Mike shook his head. "Guy, I don't think we should go. What would my mom think"

Jeremy looked straight at Mike with a disappointed look. "Mike, come on, we all want to see the Fazbear gang!"

"Yeah Mike, we all want to meet them," Cassidy insisted.

Mike hesitated for a minute, he didn't trust a single word out of this person's mouth. All five of his friends looked at him with puppy eyes, begging to go. Mike gave in, "Fine, we can go."

His friends all cheered, they could not wait to meet the Fazbear gang backstage! This was going to be the best time of there lives. The person in the Freddy costume told them to follow him. He led them through a hallway. They stopped by the door. "Freddy and his friends are waiting for you in here," the stranger said as he opened the door.

All the kids walked in. They looked around and did not see any of the animatronics.

"So where are they," Mike asked.

The person in the Golden Bonnie costume shut the door and took off the costume to revealed himself. He was a middle-aged male who looked like he was in his early 30's, dressed in a purple security guard outfit. He smiled and took out a knife, "Which one of you brats is going to die first?"

They all yelled as they saw the knife. Susie tried running past the purple man but he grabbed her by her shirt. The purple man smiled, "Looks like we have our first victim!" The purple man stabbed Susie in the stomach, she yelled in pain as the purple man sliced her stomach. Blooding was pouring out everywhere. Her body went limp and fell to the ground.

Cassidy and Fritz ran to the door to try to open it, Gabe ran to the corner and cowered in fear, and Mike tried to find something to defend himself with. The purple man laughed as he started to walk over to Cassidy and Fritz. He stabbed Cassidy in the back. She yelled in pain, blood gushing out, she fell to the floor. She cried as she closed her eyes. She was dead. Fritz stood there, too scared to move. The purple man grabbed Fritz by his shirt and stabbed him in the stomach. Fritz yelled as the knife plunged through his stomach. He got a look at the man's eyes. They were not normal human eyes. The purple man laughed as he threw Fritz's body to the floor. The only two left were Mike and Gabe. The purple man walked over to Gabe, who was in a corner scared for his life.

"Please don't kill me," Gabe begged. The purple man just smirked and stabbed Gabe. Gabe shrieked in pain, he gave his last breath as he saw Mike trying to leave. He then went limp.

Mike cried as he saw the corpses of his friends on the floor, blood was everywhere, and the purple man was grinning evilly. "What have you done," He cried.

The man just laughed and started to move towards Mike. Mike ran towards the locked door and pulled it as hard as he could. The purple man was a couple of steps away from him. Mike pulled and the door was able to open a little. He squeezed through the door and ran. Mike's mom started to get worried about Mike and his friends because they were gone for a long time. She started to look around when Mike came running to her crying. His mom looked at him concerned, "Mike what happened?!"

"He murdered my friends," he cried.

"Mike what are you talking about," she yelled. "What happened to your friends?!"

"A man in purple murdered them," Mike said, tears coming out of his eyes. "I saw him kill them?!"

She asked him to lead her to where it happened. Mike ran over to the back room where the murders occurred. Mike's mother opened the door. She covered her mouth. There was blood everywhere, but the bodies of the kids were nowhere to be seen. Mike's mom immediately called the police after what she saw. The police arrived minutes later and started an investigation. The parents of the kids who were murdered were notified of what happened. They interrogated Mike, he told them what he saw and gave a vague description of the killer. They also interviewed his mother and other people who were there when the murder occurred. Unfortunately, the bodies of the kids were never found. The killer was never found either. Mike's mom hadn't brought him to Freddy's ever since the murders of his friends. And Mike was okay with that.

November 2, 1993:

Mike was a now junior in high school and was part of the track team. After what happened to his friends, Mike never talked to anyone. The only people Mike had stayed close with were his parents. He was a straight-A student and always did his best in schools and sports. Today was his 17th birthday.

"Happy birthday, Mike," His mother said cheerfully. "I can't believe you're already 17-years-old. I remember you being so little."

"I know mom," Mike murmured. "this is a day I don't like to remember."

His mom looked sympathetic after he told her that. "I know you miss them honey, but it's time to move on."

"Ten years later, and I still can't get over their deaths," Mike said as a tear went down his eye.

He wiped his face. "You know, the parents of my old friends have invited me to a memorial," he mentioned.

"I don't think you should go," his mom answered. "It'll bring back painful memories for you."

"It doesn't matter mom," Mike exclaimed. "It's my fault they are dead. The least I could do is pay respects to them and their families."

"Alright," she uttered. "Just don't stay out too late."

She got up from a chair and left his room. Mike sighed as he walked over to his desk. Laying on the desk was his homework, pencils, and other school-related items. He turned his head, and there he saw a picture laying next to his homework. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of him and his friends outside of Freddy's when they were about 4-years-old. He wiped the tears from his face. He folded the picture and put it in his pocket.

Mike started preparing himself for the memorial. He changed his clothes into a suit and combed his brown hair. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Why was I the only one to survive that event," Mike thought to himself. "why did they have to die..."

He wiped his eyes and grabbed his car keys. As Mike walked pass the kitchen he saw his dad sitting on the couch. "Hey Dad, I'm going out," he told his father.

"Where are you going," he asked.

"I'm going out to go birthday shopping," Mike lied. He knew that his mom would not tell him that he was going to the memorial. Mike left his house and went to his car. He turned the shift to drive and drove to the address of the memorial. A few minutes later he arrived there. It was a funeral home. The parking lot was filled with cars. Mike had to parallel park his car and walk about 1 mile to reach the funeral home. When he arrived at the building's doors, he let out a deep breath and opened them. He walked inside, He could see his friends parents and other people talking to each other. He looked over and there he saw a big picture of Gabriel, Fritz, Jermey, Susie, and Cassidy smiling and laughing.

Everyone was going into the main room to get ready to pay respects to the murdered children. Mike followed the crowd. He entered the room. There were hundreds of chairs, and nearly every seat was taken. Mike walked around and the only seat he could find was in the front row. He had no choice but to sit on it. The crowd went silent when the victim's parents walked out. Mike sat there and continued to say nothing. Gabe's parents took the stand.

"Thank you all for coming," Gabe's mother said sadly. "Gabe and his friends were amazing kids. When someone was feeling down, they were always there to cheer them up." Gabe's mom paused for a moment, wiping the tears from her eyes. "It's been ten years since these poor children have been murdered, and no justice has come to them," she continued. "Their killer hasn't even been caught during these ten painful years."

Gabe's mother couldn't hold back her tears. "We miss them all so much," she wept.

The audience stayed silent, some of them wiped the tears from their eyes. Mike sat there lost in his own thoughts. She looked at Mike. "Thankfully one of the children survived this horrific murder. Mike Schmidt, can you come up here please." Mike woke up from his trance when he heard his name. He looked around and saw everyone was looking at him. He looked at his friend's parents and saw they wanted him up there with them. He quickly got off his chair and took the stand. Everyone started applauding when he took the stand.

"Hey," Mike said nervously. "I think you all know me as the sole survivor of that event. That horrible event happened on the day I turned 7." Mike looked over at his friend's parents, then the audience. He took a deep breath and continued. "I think of them every day. These last ten years have been total hell for me. I cannot forget what happened to them."

Mike started to cry a little. "They were like family to me. We did everything together and new fought with each other."

After a couple more minutes of talking. Mike could not speak anymore. He left the stand and went to his friend's parents, the audience still looking at him. "It's time for me to go," he whispered, tears still coming down his eyes.

"We get it," Gabe's mom said. "We thank you for being so brave."

Mike shook her hand and gave a wave to the rest of the parents. "And Mike," she said, catching his surprise. "It's not your fault that they're dead." Mike nodded and left the building.

November 7, 1993:

A few days and Mike thought he needed to do something with his life. His dad wanted him to get a job because he was now almost an adult and he needed to get money for when he moved out. Mike was way too busy with school to get a full-time job. He tried looking for part-time jobs, but he was either rejected or did not like the job. After hours of searching for a job, he gave up. He went into the kitchen to eat breakfast. He got some food from the refrigerator and sat down. Mike started to read the newspaper when an ad caught his attention.

Help Wanted:

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Family Pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift. 12 am to 6am.

Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.

Not responsible for injury/dismemberment

120 a week. To apply call: 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR

Mike threw the newspaper on the table. "There is no way I am going back there," Mike told himself.

The pizzeria that was hiring was ta new location. Since the death of his friends and another incident that occurred there the old pizzeria shut down. The job did pay minimum wage and plus it was only six hours of work. This was the only job that said it hired part-time in the newspaper. He only had to watch some stupid equipment and those creepy-ass robots.

He went to his living room. He hesitated for a few seconds before picked up the phone anyway. He dialed the restaurant's number. The phone started ringing for a couple of seconds, then someone answered, "Hello, this is Kurt, how may I help you?"

"Hello, this is Mike Schmidt, I am interested in working the night shift," Mike asked

"Okay, we just need you to come in with your ID and social security number and you'll be good to go."

"Oh okay, thank you," Mike said with surprise.

"No problem," he said as he hung up the phone.

Mike had mixed feelings about the job. He might be able to have a job at last. But it would bring back painful memories. He decided to go to the pizzeria now. He grabbed his ID and Social Security number from his room. He drove to the pizzeria and arrived there in less than ten minutes. Mike got out of his car and walked into the pizzeria. There was three new creepy animatronics. Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, and Chica the chicken. He walked through the screaming kids and went to Pirate's Cove. No one was there because a sign read: "SORRY, OUT OF ORDER". Foxy, the pirate fox had been out-of-order for a while. Mike assumed it was technical issues. Mike went to the front desk and ask the clerk he was here for an interview. "

"One second, I'll go get him," the clerk said to Mike.

A few minutes later the manager came out and shook Mike's hand. "My name is James Marigold. I'm the manager of this pizzeria. It's nice to meet you," He said.

"Nice to meet you too," Mike said while scratching his head.

"It says here you are a junior in high school and run track."

"Yep, I am doing pretty well in school," Mike told him nervously. "I've been looking for a part-time job for quite a while, and this one seems perfect."

After asking Mike a few more questions the manager nodded. "Perfect," the manager said, "just give me your ID and Social Security number."

Mike nodded and gave him what he wanted. He signed the wrote down his information and gave it back to Mike. "Let me show you around the pizzeria," James announced.

The manager motioned Mike to follow him and Mike did.

"This is the dining area. Over there is the show stage."

"Now I'll show you the office where you'll be watching over the place," James said.

He led Mike to an office in the center of the pizzeria. They entered the office. "These two doors will protect you if anyone breaks in. All you have to do is push the big red button by the door."

"I understand," Mike said.

James continued to give Mike the tour of the pizzeria. They finished fifteen minutes later.

"Can you start working tonight.' he asked

"You want me to work tonight," Mike said in shock. "So that's means I am hired?!"

"Yes," James affirmed. "Can do you it."

"YES, I CAN," Mike yelled in excitement."

"Perfect."

After about half an hour of James showing Mike around, he finished. "Alright, we just need you to sign some papers and we get your uniform and you can be good to go."

"Thank you," he said excitingly. "Wait till my parents hear about this."

The manager gave Mike a security guard outfit and the key to the restaurant. Mike shook the manager's hand one last time and left. When he got home, he told his parents he now works the night shift as a security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

 **Mike's house:**

"Mike, I thought you were never returning to that place," his mom yelled. "You have to work late and I don't want you to relive the horrors from all those years ago."

"I agree with your mother," his dad said. "We think it's best that you don't go."

"Mom and dad, I'm going to be fine," he reassured them. "I'm 17 and can defend myself. And besides, it's been ten years since that happened now. I'm sure that asshole killer is long gone."

After a few minutes of trying to convince his parents, he succeeded. His parents gave up and they both thought this was the only job that would be perfect for Mike. Mike checked his watch. It was 11 pm and he needed to go. He changed into his security guard outfit and hugged his parent's goodbye and left. When he arrived at the pizzeria it was locked. He opened the doors with the key the manager gave him. He went inside, the pizzeria was empty and the animatronics were still on stage. "They were even more creepy at night," Mike thought to himself

He walked into the office and sat down. He checked his watch. It was 11:45. Mike sat there for 15 minutes, then his shift finally started. He walked into the office. Mike sat down on the chair and looked around the office. There was a phone on the table, it rang.

 _Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

"Okay…. Sounds good."

 _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about._

"They must think I am an idiot," Mike thought to himself. "He must be trying to pull a prank or something."

 _Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

"Oh my god," Mike said to himself.

 _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE BITE OF '87!?" Mike yelled.

 _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only_ _real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh_.

Mike's heart was pounding, "Oh my god, why did I take this job?!"

 _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._

The phone clicked. The only noise coming from the office now was the fan. Mike checked the cameras and saw that Bonnie was gone. Mike was now in full panic mode. He checked the other rooms and saw that Bonnie was in Parts and Services. He got off the monitor and started to shake in fear. He checked the cameras again and saw Bonnie gone from Parts and Service. He went through the rooms and saw he was right by his office. Mike pressed the light next to the door and saw Bonnie looking right at him. He was making a low groaning noise. Mike yelled in fear as he hit the door button. The door closed and Mike sighed with relief. "This has to be some fucked up prank," Mike thought. "animatronics just can't come alive like that."

He checked his watch, it was only 1 am. He needed to finish this shift and get out of the creepy-ass pizzeria. He checked Pirate's Cove and saw that Foxy was peeking out of the curtains, looking straight at the camera. Mike shivered as he went to the next camera. He now saw Chica was gone. He checked the light and saw that Bonnie was gone. He opened the door and saw he had 50% power.

 **4:00** am **40% power**

"I swear, after this prank is done I am going to talk to the manager," Mike yelled in the halls.

He went back into the office and checked the cameras. He saw Foxy was out of his Cove. He was in a weird position, his head tilted, still looking at the camera. His hook showed which creeped out Mike even more. He started to hear what sound like the banging of pots and pans. It sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. The camera in the kitchen was disabled for some reason but the audio worked perfectly fine. Mike checked on the stage and Freddy was still there. Mike then checked on Pirate's Cove again and saw that Foxy was gone. The sign that read "Out of Order", instead read "IT'S ME"

He started to panic and started to check the other cameras. There he saw Foxy running at lighting speed towards his office. He dropped the monitor and shut the door. He heard banging outside of the door. Mike then heard a faint voice. " _You are going to die, night guard,"_ The voice said. " _And are going to suffer the way we did all those years ago."_

Mike thought that he was going crazy. He ignored the thought and checked on Pirate's Cove and saw the curtains were closed. He opened the door and looked at the power. He was at 35%, he then checked his clock it was 5:30 am. He had only half an hour to go. Mike heard another low groaning from the right door. He turned on the light and saw Chica looking right at him. He closed the door. He checked the left door and saw Bonnie there too. He closed that door as well. Power was draining very fast and it was only 5:45 am. " _Come out nightguard, we are not going to hurt you."_ Mike started to panic, there was only 20% power left.

 **5:58 am 10% power**

Mike checked his watch it was 5:58 am. Only two more minutes to go and he would never come back. He checked the power and saw it was 10%. Mike panicked, "NO, COME ON!"

The power slowly started to diminish. It was 5:59 am, less than a minute to go. He checked the lights and saw both animatronics were still there. This time a different voice came outside the door. _"Oh night guard, come on out."_

The battery was at 1% and then 6 am hit. Mike saw both animatronics leave. He could not believe it. He just survived the scariest night of his life. He ran out of the office into his car. He pressed on the gas pedal and drove straight home. When he arrived he made sure not to wake his parents.

He tiptoed into his room and closed the door. He went straight to bed. He closed his eyes and went straight to sleep. When he started to daze off he started dreaming. He was in the same room where his friends were murdered. In the back of the room, he saw five small figures. They all were grey with grey tears dripping from their eyes. A huge marionette appeared in front of them. It was much taller than Mike, it had white and black stripes on its arms and legs. Its face was pale white, it had a creepy, dark smile, rosy cheeks, and purple tears coming down its eyes. That was the same puppet from the old location. Why the hell was he dreaming about it?

" ** _Save them,"_** The puppet murmured to Mike


	2. Mike's new job

**Sorry, I couldn't update soon enough. I have been very busy at school with projects and lots of homework. But please enjoy chapter 2.**

November 8, 1993:

Mike woke up, yelling in fear. His heart was pounding, sweat was coming down his face. He checked the time, it was 9 in the morning. He got up from bed and went straight to his car. He drove to the pizzeria. He parked his car and went inside. He went to the manager's office. "What the hell," he yelled at James. "Why didn't you tell me your killer robots moved during the night," he hissed. "or was it just some prank."

"I forgot to tell you," the manager uttered. "and it's not a prank."

"You forgot," Mike yelled. "I don't know if you're lying or not, but I do know this. I quit."

Mike was about to walk out when he was stopped by the manager. "You know you can't quit until you finish your five nights here," He told Mike.

Mike turned around. "And why the hell can't I quit," he snapped.

"I think you didn't read the rules," James explained, "It says if you work the nightshift, you have to at least work five days before you can leave. If you leave before then, we can sue you."

"But I'm still a minor," Mike argued. "You can't legally sue me."

"Well, it doesn't matter," James claimed. "We can still sue you because 16 and 17-year-olds are considered adults here."

Mike facepalmed. He had no choice but to work for the rest of the four days. "Fine, I'll finish the rest of the week," Mike sighed. "But after this, I am done."

"Alright," the manager murmured.

 **Mike's house:**

Mike didn't tell his parents because he didn't want them to start a fight with the company. He checked the time. It was 10 am. Mike had a long time until he needed to go to work. He went into the room and shut the door. He walked to his dresser and changed his clothes. He was still tired from all that had happened last night. He jumped on his bed and went to sleep. He did not have any nightmares during his sleep. Mike continued to sleep until his father finally woke him up. "Hey Mike, wake up," his father barked.

Mike woke up startled. He rubbed his eyes. "How long was I asleep for," Mike asked.

"You've been asleep for seven hours," his dad responded. "it is now 5 in the afternoon."

Mike checked his clock. "Oh my god," Mike grumbled. It was indeed 5 in the afternoon.

He got up from his bed. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier," Mike questioned.

Your mother told me she felt bad for you for working all night, so she said not to wake you up."

"Thanks for waking me up anyways," Mike murmured, still somewhat tired.

"Just make sure to set an alarm next time so I don't have to wake you up from now on," his father said.

Mike nodded. His father left the room and Mike went to change into a black shirt and blue jeans. He closed his bedroom door and sat on his desk. He took out his homework and started working on it. Mike continued to work on his homework for the past few hours. When he finished he checked the time. It was now 10 pm. "Shit, I have to leave soon to finish the rest of the week at this shitty ass job," Mike thought to himself.

Mike went into his bathroom and took a shower. After he finished, he put on his security guard outfit.

 _/_

Mike arrived at the pizzeria. He walked into the office and sat down. The phone started ringing again.

 _Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._ _Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights._

Mike checked the cameras to make sure Freddy was still at the stage. And thankfully for Mike he was. The message continued playing.

 _There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So, if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that._

Mike rolled his eyes. "I know this is bullshit."

 _Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon._

The phone clicked and there was silence. "So, in order for Foxy not to attack me, I need to check on him quite often." Mike thought to himself.

Mike checked the cameras and went immediately to Pirate's Cove. He saw Foxy was already out of the Cove. He was in the same position as before, his body titled and still looking at the camera. Mike shuddered as he went to the stage. Bonnie and Chica were gone. Freddy was still on stage. Mike got out of the cameras and checked the time. It was 12:45 am and he had 80% power. Mike then heard the same low groan in the left door. He turned on the light and saw Bonnie was there. He quickly hit the door button and shut the door. Mike checked on Pirate's Cove again. Foxy was still in the same position. Mike then switched to the stage and saw that Freddy was gone! He then heard a deep laugh echoing through the entire pizzeria. Mike checked all the cameras and could not find Freddy.

 **2 am** **65% power**

Mike heard the same laugh a second time. He ignored it and checked the left door light. Bonnie was gone so he opened it.

Mike then heard like someone or something was singing, " _Da Da Da Dum Dum Dum."_

"What the hell?"

Mike checked the cameras and saw Foxy was no longer in Pirate's Cove. Mike quickly exited the camera and closed the left door. Banging came from the left door. Then a voice came from outside the door, _"Nightguard, we know you're in there."_

"Leave me alone, whoever you are" Mike yelled

The same laugh came a third time. Mike sighed. He was losing power way to fast, and time felt like it was going very slow. Mike checked the cameras. This time he checked the cameras next to his office. On the left of the office was Bonnie. His head was shaking uncontrollably. On the right camera made Mike jump. Freddy was staring right at the camera. His eyes were pitch black with white pinpricks. A different voice came this time, _"The night guard doesn't want to play with us,_ _"_ the voice laughed. " _I think we should go in their and give them a, warm welcome."_

"Who are you," Mike yelled out nervously.

No response came. Mike shrugged it off and continued to check the cameras when he noticed something on the desk. It was a bunch of newspaper clippings. Mike put down the monitor and grabbed them. He started to read them. One of the clippings read, " **Kids vanish at local pizzeria-bodies not found."** Mike reads through more of the newspapers. Another clipping read, " **Five children now reported missing."** Mike put the clippings down on the table. These were articles from years ago about the disappearances of his friends. "Why are they still here? I need to know, why is this happening to me," Mike thought.

 **3:30 am 30% power**

Mike checked the cameras. Foxy was still in Pirate's Cove, Chica was in the kitchen, Bonnie was in Parts and Services, and Freddy was still by the office. He got off the monitor and let out a deep breath. He did not want to be here, but he was forced to finish the rest of his week. Mike checked on Parts and Services. Bonnie was right in front of the camera, his eyes were like Freddy's, pitch black with little white pinpricks. Mike switched to the camera by the bathrooms and saw Chica was there. She was looking straight at the camera.

Mike rubbed his temples. He looked at the window to make sure no animatronic was there. That's when he noticed something wrong with his eyes, he saw his reflection and what he saw would freak him out even more. His eyes were the same pitch black with little white pupils. Why did he have the same eye color as the animatronics?! Mike's eyes then went back to his normal brown color. He wondered if it was just his mind playing tricks on him or if it was actually happening.

Mike ignored it and checked the power. He saw it was at 3%. Mike started sweating, his heart pounding. The power started going down. Then 1% hit. Mike started to tremble in fear, it was 5:55. Mike's luck ran out when the power hit 0%. The whole pizzeria went black. Mike heard footsteps coming from the left side of the office. Freddy then appeared. Mike covered his mouth, trying not to scream. His blue eyes and mouth started to glow, illuminating some light into the office. While his face was glowing, he was playing the Toreador March. After a few more seconds of playing the song, his eyes stopped glowing and everything went pitch black this time. Mike stood, breathing heavily. Freddy then appeared right in his face, letting out an ear-piercing shriek. Mike blacked out completely.

/

"I can't find Mike anywhere." Mike's mom yelled in frustration. Mike's parents started to get worried about him. They looked everywhere for him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"We'll find him, dear, don't worry," her husband comforted her.

"I should have never agreed to him working this job," she cried. "It's all my fault!"

Mike's dad picked up the phone to call the police until he remembered something. "Mike is at work!"

/

Back at the pizzeria, Mike woke up feeling very nauseous. He looked around and did not know where he was or what happened. Why wasn't he dead or stuffed in a Freddy Fazbear suit? Mike looked around. There were boxes, wires and other useless stuff on the ground. Mike then noticed some figures from the shadows. He thought it was people. But then Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Golden Freddy appeared in front of him. They all had the same black eyes with little white pupils. He started to back away, scared to death. _"It's time for you to suffer, the same way we suffered,"_ one of the animatronics said. Mike could not tell who said it, but he did not care.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" he yelled, fear taking over him.

Bonnie opened a Freddy suit. It was filled with crossbeams and wires like Phone Guy said. Freddy grabbed Mike by the legs and started to drag him across the room to the costume. Mike tried to kick Freddy, but he knew Freddy was way stronger than a 17-year-old boy. Mike then tried grabbing onto something. He grabbed the leg of a table that was mounted to the ground and held onto it. Freddy tried pulling Mike. Mike held on for dear life, not letting go. Mike looked back and saw Chica was grabbing his other leg, and pulling it. Mike couldn't take having two animatronics pull his leg. They were way too strong. His hands let go of the leg. Freddy and Chica were close to stuffing Mike in a suit when a picture fell out of his pocket.

The animatronics looked at it. It was the same picture of Mike and his friends that he put in his pocket earlier. The animatronics looked at it. Not moving at all. Mike laid there in fear. Then he heard the alarm ring and children celebrating. It was 6 am. The animatronics all walked past Mike to go to their designated areas. Mike got up and was shaken with fear. "HOW THE HELL DID I SURVIVE," he cried.

Mike was going to leave the room when he heard a strange voice come from the shadows. "Looks like you cheated death again, the voice said. "let's see if you get past me."


	3. It's Me

"It's nice to see you, Mike, after all these years," the stranger smiled.

Mike turned and saw a person standing in the shadows. "Who are you," Mike asked confused.

"Oh Mike, it's been ten years since you last saw me. You were so little."

"How do you know my name?"

The stranger kept smiling in the shadows. Mike backed away, "Get away from me you creep."

"You're just like your friends," he paused for a minute then continued. "A coward."

"What the hell do you mean," Mike asked.

The stranger revealed himself to Mike. He was a middle-aged man who looked like he was in his mid-40's. He was wearing a purple security guard outfit.

Mike covered his mouth. Memories of that day hit Mike. The stranger was the purple man who murdered his friends in cold blood. Mike clenched his fists, tears coming down his face, "You're the asshole who murdered my friends!"

The purple man smiled and laughed at Mike, "Yes, that was me. And I wish I could have killed you too so you weren't in my way!"

Mike was going to attack the purple man when he heard his mother's voice, "Mike, where are you?"

Mike turned around to see that the purple man disappeared out of sight. Mike could hear his mother calling his name. He walked out of the room and noticed her in the dining room. "Mom I'm over here," Mike shouted.

Mike's mother saw him and ran to his direction, "Mike, where the hell have you been," she said hugging him. "I thought I lost you again!"

"I'm alright mom," he replied.

He did not want to tell her about the things that happened to him. He thought she would worry way too much. "I was about to call the police. Then we knew you would be here because you said you wanted to come back here for some reason," his mother said with relief.

"Mom it does not matter, just go home, I am going to be okay."

His mom was reluctant. She told Mike to be careful and to call her when he was done. He agreed. She left the pizzeria and drove off. Mike walked to the manager's office. As he entered, he saw the manager, "We need to have a talk!"

"What is it Mr. Schmidt," he asked.

"You never told me that the purple man was back!"

The manager became imitated, "I'm sorry Mr. Schmidt, what are you talking about…"

"You're a fucking liar," Mike yelled. "Tell me the truth!"

"No," James murmured.

"Why the hell not!?"

"Because he'll know…"

Mike became confused, "Who'll know?"

"I've said too much," the manager mumbled; "I think you should go."

Mike refused, "I am not leaving until I get answers!"

The manager yelled at Mike to get out. Mike grabbed the manager by the shirt and threw him against the wall. The manager looked at Mike scared. Mike did not say anything. He quickly ran out of the room and drove home.

/

Mike went home, he was not going to go back and he was sure of that. He knew that the asshole purple guy was planning on killing him. Mike would make sure he doesn't. After what happened today he was feeling sleepy. He went to his room and laid on his bed. He closed his eyes and drifted into a slumber. He started to dream again, instead of being in a back room, this time Mike was at a room where it looked like a birthday party was happening. The same five small grey figures appeared in front of Mike. Mike noticed that each figure had a mask of each animatronic on their faces: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy.

Mike slowly backed away from the figures. Mike ran turned around and ran farther and farther away until he could not see the figures. Running was useless as the five figures appeared in front of Mike again. Mike shouted, "OH MY GOD!"

Mike thought it was over when another figure appeared. It looked like the other grey figures but had the creepy puppet mask covering its face.

" ** _SAVE THEM"_** it mumbled to Mike.

Mike woke up screaming, sweat coming down his face. He wiped his face and breathing heavily. Another damn nightmare! Mike checked the time, it was 11 pm. This was the second time he had overslept. But way later. "Why didn't my dad wake me up," Mike mumbled. Mike assumed that they were out running errands. Mike knew that he had to go back to get answers. He got out of bed, changed into his uniform, and drove to the pizzeria.

/

Mike arrived at the pizzeria at about 11:30 pm. He opened the doors and locked them shut. As he was walking to the office, he saw all the animatronics look at him. He panicked and ran into the office. The phone started to ring.

 _Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight._

"Yeah they didn't die, that is bullshit!

 _Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught._

Mike facepalmed. "I almost got stuffed into a suit. I don't think playing dead will help."

 _Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side._

The phone clicked and there was silence again.

 **1:00 am 85% power**

Mike checked the cameras. He checked the stage and saw that both Bonnie and Chica were gone. Freddy was still there which made Mike relieved. Mike then switched to Pirate's Cove. Foxy was already peeking out of the Cove, staring straight at the camera. Mike heard a deep laugh and knew that was Freddy. He wasn't on the stage anymore. Mike checked both the door lights. Thankfully. no animatronics had shown up yet. He heard loud footsteps from the left door. Foxy then came inside the office, letting out a loud, ear-splitting shriek. Foxy tried to grab Mike with his hook but Mike was able to avoid getting captured. Mike quickly ran out of the office into Parts and Services.

Mike saw a bunch of animatronic heads on tables and shelves. The heads were all looking at him. On the table was an empty Freddy Fazbear suit. Mike shuddered at the thought of being forcibly being stuffed inside a suit full of crossbeams and wires. Mike turned around only to see Bonnie inches from him. His eyes were the usual black with white pinpricks. Bonnie just stood there staring at Mike. Mike started to move. He managed to run out of the room and made it safely into his office.

 **3 am 50% power**

Every animatronic was trying to get to Mike but Mike managed to notice all of their moves. Mike checked the cameras. Each area he checked the animatronics were looking at the camera, there eyes the usual black with white pinpricks. A couple of minutes passed. The power was quickly diminishing. He knew what was happening next. Mike expected to be jump scared by Freddy. Mike stood there for a few minutes but nobody came. Mike thought he was safe to leave when all of a sudden Bonnie appeared in the office. Bonnie let out a shriek. Mike dodged Bonnie's attack and grabbed the fan on the desk. He hit Bonnie in the face with it. Bonnie let out a painful cry. Mike continued to hit Bonnie in the face with the fan. Finally, Bonnie had enough and left the room. Mike put the fan back on the desk and sighed.

Bonnie ran down the hall towards the other animatronics. _ **"Bonnie, what the hell happened,"**_ Freddy asked angrily.

" ** _I was about to kill the night guard but he hit me in the face with a fucking fan,"_** Bonnie screeched. **_"And he kept doing it over and over!"_**

 ** _"That sounds like Mike Schmidt alright,"_** Freddy said with emotion in his voice.

 ** _"How do you know it would be Mike,"_** Chica asked. " ** _It could be the person who killed us."_**

" _ **Well first of all, before I died, I saw Mike trying to find something to defend himself with,"**_ Freddy continued. " _ **And remember the picture we saw that fell out of his pocket, it was a picture of him and us outside of the old location."**_

 _ **"I think he be lying,"**_ Foxy interrupted. " _ **He is not Mike. He be like any other night guard ere'."**_

 ** _"Foxy is_ right,"** Bonnie added in. _" **Mike hasn't showed up in ten years. He wouldn't just appear out of nowhere."**_

Freddy became angry. _**"Explain the picture then. How would some random night guard get a picture of us and Mike together."**_

 _ **"Maybe it could be purple man,"**_ Bonnie replied.

The animatronics kept talking for the past ten minutes, and Mike couldn't see them anywhere. He was thankful that they finally gave him a break. Mike checked the camera and saw Bonnie coming from the west hall. Mike switched over to the east hall and saw Chica was there. Mike went to the stage and saw Freddy was standing there looking at the camera. Mike checked Pirates Cove and saw Foxy peering out of the camera, his silver eyes looking straight into Mike's soul. Mike put the monitor on the desk and grabbed the fan again, getting ready to attack. He went to the right door of the office and turned on the light.

There he saw Chica staring at him, reaching her arm into the office to get him. Mike hit the fan on Chica's arm. Chica recoiled with pain. Mike took the chance to hit the door button. The metal door came down, blocking Chica from getting in. Chica banged on the window furiously. Mike checked the left door and saw Bonnie there. He took the fan and threw it at his face. Bonnie screeched and grabbed the fan from the floor and broke it. By the time he finished, Mike had closed the door. Bonnie looked through the window and saw Mike smirking. Bonnie yelled in frustration and left.

 **5:40 am 20% power**

Mike had been smart using the power the last few hours. The only two animatronics who came frequently were Bonnie and Chica, Freddy stayed on the stage and didn't move the rest of the night, and Foxy only ran out of his cove twice. Mike rubbed his eyes. He was tired from trying to keep animatronics from killing him all night. Mike checked the cameras. Freddy and Foxy were still in the same places, and Bonnie and Chica were in the halls. Bonnie appeared next to the door, speaking to Mike. _"You are going to have an even more painful death for hitting me with a fan twice."_

Bonnie didn't move to the door. He just stood there, too shocked to do or say anything else. Bonnie quickly ran out of the hall towards the stage. Mike was about to check the left door light when the alarm rang and he heard children cheering. Mike got up from the chair and wiped the sweat from his face. He survived another night. He dashed out of the office towards the exit. He didn't notice that all the animatronics were looking at him while he exiting the pizzeria.


	4. Save us

Mike arrived home feeling very tired. Mike went to see his parents, "Hi mom and dad, I am home from work."

"How was your day at work honey," his mother asked worriedly.

"It was the same old boring work," Mike lied. "Just watching over the pizzeria, making sure nothing gets stolen."

"I'm very proud of you son," his dad congratulated. "And how is school going for you?"

"It's going well dad," Mike replied. "I have a bunch of projects I need to do."

After talking for a couple of minutes, Mike told his parents that he was going to go take a nap. His parents told him that they love him and waved him goodbye. Mike waved goodbye as he went to his room. He closed his bedroom door and then went to his bed. He sat on his bed and checked the time. It was 7:30 am.

Mike closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep. Mike started to dream again. This time he was inside Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Mike started to walk around the pizzeria. "Is anyone here," he yelled.

No response came. Mike continued to yell out more to see if anyone was in his dream. A few minutes passed and Mike was about to give when the marionette he knew appeared in front of him. **_"Hello, Mike."_**

"WHO ARE YOU," Mike shouted in fear. "THIS HAS TO BE SOME MESSED UP NIGHTMARE!"

" ** _This is not a nightmare,"_** the marionette explained. **_"_** ** _I am the one who has been reaching out to you in your dreams."_**

"WAIT, I REMEMBER! YOU ARE THE PUPPET FROM THE OLD LOCATION! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU TALK AND SHOW UP IN MY DREAMS?!"

 ** _"I came to tell you something,"_** the marionette answered. " ** _We need your help."_**

"Why does this have to happen to me?! What did I do to deserve this?!" Mike was starting to get confused. "I don't even know who or what you guys are!"

 ** _"I was the purple man's first victim, he murdered me when I least expected it."_**

"Wait, what do you mean, Mike asked suprised, "He also killed you?!"

 ** _"Yes. After I died, I could not move on. I possessed this marionette to make sure no more children were murdered."_** The puppet informed Mike. " ** _But I failed when your friends were murdered by the same man."_**

 ** _"_** You were there when it happened," Mike asked

 ** _"Yes, I was,"_** It admitted. **_"William locked me in my box. I couldn't get out..."_**

"You know I was the only one who survived, right?"

 _ **"It did surprise me how you were the only one to survive."**_

"But that doesn't matter," Mike responded. "I want to know what you did to my friends. We couldn't find their bodies anywhere."

 ** _"I saw the corpses of your friends and I knew I had to do something."_** The marionette started to get upset, **_"I felt horrible about what happened, so I gave them life again."_**

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!"

" _ **There was the old, withered versions of the suits in that backroom. I gave each on their own body.**_ ** _Your friend's souls have possessed the animatronics ever since they were murdered. We are trying to get revenge on the man who killed us."_**

It all started to make sense now for Mike. "So that's why the animatronics were trying to kill me! They thought I was him, " He yelled while walking towards the marionette."What happened to the other night guards?!"

The puppet started to become angry with Mike. " ** _Adults_ _cannot be trusted!" They are the reason why we were murdered,"_** The marionette yelled. **_"You're an adult now anyways. How can we trust you now!"_**

Mike started backing away from the marionette, not knowing what to do.

 ** _"Be prepared Michael Schmidt, you are going to die,"_** The marionette yelled as it jumped towards Mike's face.

Mike yelled as he woke up screaming. Sweat was coming down his face. His parents rushed to his room, "Honey, what happened," his mom yelled with concern.

"Nothing mom, it was just a nightmare," Mike told her.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Mom, I'm fine," Mike insisted.

"Alright Mike, if you need anything just let us know."

Mike thanked them as they left his room. He checked the time, it was now 1 pm. Mike wiped his face and went to take a shower. After he took a shower he changed into a black shirt and blue jeans. Mike was planning to go to the library today and do some research on Freddy's. Mike told his parents he was heading to the library to do homework. His parents believed him. They said their goodbyes and Mike left. Mike got into his car and drove to the library. After about fifteen minutes of driving, he arrived at the Washington County Library. The place only had a few people either reading or talking to another. Mike walked over to the main desk where stood a young female library clerk, she looked like she was in her mid-20's. On her shirt was a name tag that said, Sadie.

"How can I help you," She asked Mike.

"Do you happen to have any information about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," Mike responded.

Sadie smiled, "Yes we do, right over here."

Mike followed her. She took him to a shelf full of newspapers and books about the pizzeria. "

Is this what you're looking for," She wondered

Mike nodded. "Yes, thank you."

She gave him one final smile and left. Mike grabbed a bunch of newspapers and walked over to a table. He sat down and started reading them. He first was looking for the "Bite of '87" and to see who the victim was.

He scanned through a bunch of newspapers when he found it. It read: **_"_** _Day Guard gets his frontal lobe bitten off by one of the pizzeria's animatronics. The Day Guard was watching over the children at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza when an animatronic named "Foxy" bit the day guard's frontal lobe. That animatronic was used for parts the company said. Before the bite happened the animatronics were allowed to walk around to entertain children. The fox somehow glitched out and bit the guard in the head. After the day guard was rescued by his co-workers, he was immediately taken to the hospital. The day guard survived the attack. The guard who somehow miraculously survived the bite is identified as Jeremy Fitzgerald. He has since quit his job at the pizzeria and has moved to Salt Lake City. The pizzeria is now facing shut down after the incident."_

Mike now knew what the "Bite of '87" meant and who the victim was. He was going to pay a visit to this Jeremy guy later. Mike started to look through more newspapers. Another story got his attention. He looked at the date of the story. It was published around the year 1980. Mike started to read the story. " _Fredbear's Family Diner closes down after a child is found dead outside the restaurant. Customers discovered the corpse of an 8-year-old child in the alley of the pizzeria. The child's name will not be identified because she is a minor. The parents of the child are nowhere to be found. Police are investigating the crime and are looking for the person responsible for the child's death."_ Mike saw a picture of the original Fredbear's Family Diner by the story.

Mike remembered the marionette in his dream. It said that it was the purple man's first victim. So the marionette was the purple man's first victim. But Mike did not know the child's name or how they looked like.

(Mike's P.O.V)

As I finished reading the newspapers, I stored them in my pocket and walked out of the library to my car. As I started the car, I was having second thoughts about going to Freddy's again. I knew it would be best not to go because if I went back, I would most likely die. But I needed answers, so I decided I would go tonight. I waited until it was 11:30 pm. When the time came, I changed into my security guard uniform. I said goodbye to my parents and drove straight to Freddy's. I arrived at the pizzeria 15 minutes later. The parking lot was empty, the doors were locked as usual. I got out of my car and headed for the front door. I unlocked the doors and went inside. All the animatronics were positioned in their usual spots. I went inside the office and checked the time. It was now 12:00 am. The phone started ringing and what was about to happen would freak me out.

 _Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it._

"Yeah, and I made the mistake of coming back again"

 _Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did._

"Oh my god," I muttered in fear. "What did they do to this guy!"

 _Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*._

"No, that cannot be good!"

 _You know...*moan* oh, no - *noises followed by an animatronic screech and static*_

The phone call cuts off. The only noise in the office now was the annoying sound of the new fan. Sweat was pouring down my face. My whole body was trembling with fear. I check the cameras and saw the animatronics were still in place for some unknown reason.

(Back to third person P.O.V)

The marionette gathered all the five animatronics to talk. **_"We are going to kill Mike tonight,"_** it announced.

They all looked at the puppet with angry looks.

 ** _"_** _ **We are not going to kill Mike** ," _Freddy yelled at the marionette, _" **We thought he was another night guard, but we recognized him when a picture of us together fell from his pocket when we nearly killed him."**_

" _ **Mike be our best friend, we are not going to hurt the lad** ," _Foxy exclaimed.

 ** _"Oh well, I did not want to do this,"_** The marionette sighed.

It's pitch black eyes turned red. All the animatronics looked at it terrified. The eyes of animatronics went from their normal color to blood red. The marionette told the animatronics to get rid of Mike once and for all. They all did what the marionette said. The marionette hid in the shadows waiting for Mike to die.

 **12:45 am 95% power**

For the next 45 minutes, the animatronics did not even move an inch. Mike was not worried when he noticed Bonnie was gone from the stage. Mike checked Parts and Services and saw that Bonnie was in there. He switched over to Pirate's Cove and saw Foxy was already peeking out. Mike's hands started to sweat when he saw Foxy's silver eyes looking straight at the camera. Mike switched back to Parts and Services and saw that Bonnie was now staring at the camera. His eyes were red instead of his regular eye color.

Mike put the monitor down and checked the left door light. He saw Bonnie looking at him, grinning evilly, not moving an inch. Mike screamed as he pushed the button. The door came down, blocking Bonnie from coming into the office. Mike then heard laughing. He knew that was Freddy's laugh. Mike got back onto the cameras. He quickly checked the stage and saw all the animatronics were gone. Mike checked the right door and saw that Chica was there. He quickly closed the door. Mike was panicking, not knowing if he would make it out alive.

 **2 am 75% power**

The past few hours had been a relief for Mike. Bonnie and Chica only showed up a couple of times. Foxy tried a couple of times to get into the office, but Mike was quick enough to close the door on him. Mike continued to check the cameras. Foxy was still in the Cove, Chica was in the kitchen, Bonnie was in Parts and Services, and Freddy was nowhere to be seen. Mike checked all over the pizzeria and could not find Freddy. Mike checked the lights from both sides of the door. Mike wiped the sweat from his face. Freddy then appeared out of nowhere and jump scared Mike. Mike yelled in terror as Freddy started to drag him out of the office.

Mike tried with all his force to escape the animatronic, but it was no use. Mike started to cry. Freddy dragged Mike into Parts and Services. He saw Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy standing beside an empty Freddy Fazbear Suit. Mike yelled out in fear as tears came down his eyes. Freddy let go of Mike and walked over to the other animatronics. The animatronics just stood there staring at Mike. The puppet appeared in front of Mike. Instead of having pitch-black eyes, he had little white pupils like the animatronics.

The puppet started to talk, **_"Mike Schmidt, you made the mistake of coming back here."_**

Mike wiped the tears from his face, "I came back to save you guys, but now I am having regrets about trying to help you!"

 ** _"Mike you should have just stayed away. You will now die at 17."_**

"I will not die for you!"

 ** _"Enough! Freddy, stuff him into the suit already."_**

Freddy started to walk to Mike. Mike kicked the animatronic in the leg. Freddy lost balance and fell. Marionette looked at Freddy and shook its head. It then looked at the other animatronics. **_"Get him you fools!"_**

They obeyed and started to get closer to Mike. Mike saw that the door was open. He sprinted out of the room. Mike had never run so fast in his life. He could hear mechanical footsteps behind him. He knew that it was Foxy because he was the fastest out of all the animatronics. Mike could see the office. He dived into his office and shut the left door. The door came down just as Foxy was about to enter the office. Mike went to the right door and shut it too. He was breathing heavily when he noticed Golden Freddy was in the office. "How the hell did you get in here?!" Mike yelled.

Mike was waiting to be attacked, but it never happened. Golden Freddy then started to say something, " _Mike, it's me, Cassidy."_

"No, it has to be my mind playing tricks on me," Mike cried.

 ** _"_** _I mean you no harm, the marionette was controlling all us,"_ it explained. _"I managed to break out of the mind control. It was trying to get you killed."_

"Cassidy, is it really you?," Mike asked, tears coming down his face.

 _"Mike, it's really me,"_ she reassured him. " _You need to get out of here and never come back"_

"No, I am not leaving you or the others to suffer any longer," Mike refused. "I have missed you guys so much!"

Mike looked at the animatronic and could tell that she and the others have been suffering all these years.

" _I must go, Mike, they will be looking for me. Try to not get yourself killed."_ And in a flash, Golden Freddy was gone.

"Oh my god, I have made it through this night!"

 **5:55 am 20% power**

Power was not an issue for Mike. Golden Freddy was now on Mike's side which meant he had one less animatronic to worry about. Mike's goal was to release the souls of his friends and capture their killer. The animatronics had all tried different strategies to attack Mike. Mike managed to outsmart them. A couple of minutes later 6 am hit. Mike quickly ran out of the office. As he ran by, he saw all the animatronics were back in their original spots. Mike left the pizzeria, got into his car, and drove off. He knew where he was going next. He was going to Salt Lake City to pay Jeremy Fitzgerald a visit.

Back at the pizzeria, the marionette continued to plan an attack to kill Mike. **_"He may have survived this night, but tomorrow night he is going have to face me."_**


	5. Finding out the truth

**I am so sorry for not posting for over a month! I have been super busy with school and work. I now have a job that's right after school. I will try to update the story every week or so.**

 **I also wanted to let you guys if you want this story to have a good ending or bad ending. The one that gets the most votes will become the official ending to this story. Leave your votes in the review or just PM me it. But anyway's please enjoy chapter 5.**

 **/**

Right after Mike left the pizzeria, he went into a phone booth and called home. His mom answered, "Mike what do you want, it's 6:30 in the morning."

"Uh, good morning mom, I just wanted to call to tell you that I am leaving Hurricane and going to Salt Lake City for a couple of hours."

"Mike, what the hell are you talking about," she asked him in a tired voice.

"Okay, the reason I want to go to Salt Lake City is to meet some old friends," Mike lied. "I haven't seen them in years."

"Honey, I thought you didn't have any friends after the um… "incident".

"Mom, I did make a few friends in junior high, I was just to nervous to tell you and dad. They were all about a year or two older than me. All of them moved to Salt Lake City for college." Mike felt ashamed for lying to his parents. But if he told them the truth, they would most likely call the police. It would be a mess if the police found out.

"Alright Mike, you can go, but when you arrive there, I want you to call me!"

"Okay mom, I will, I love you," he told her.

"I love you too, honey."

Mike hung up the phone and walked out of the phone booth. He changed out of his security guard uniform into a Nirvana shirt and black pants. Mike knew the drive to Salt Lake City would take a few hours. Before he left for the city, he stopped at a store to get some stuff for the long car ride. After getting the stuff that he needed he got back into his car. Mike took a deep breath, started his car, and driving to Salt Lake City.

 **BACK AT THE PIZZERIA: November 11, 1993 7:00 am**

The spirits of Gabe, Fritz, Susie, and Jeremy were still under the control of the marionette. Cassidy managed to break free from the it's control. She wanted to help Mike but if the marionette found out she was no longer in its control, it would take control of her. The animatronics just stood there and said nothing.

" ** _You guys agree to kill every night guard that worked here, but you guys cannot even kill Mike,"_** the puppet said furiously. **_"After you five were murdered, he did not even come back to mourn the death of you guys._**

The animatronics continued to say nothing. " ** _It's not fair that he made it out alive and not us!,"_** The marionette yelled.

 ** _"I gave you five an extra chance at life, and you can't even kill him,"_** it growled. **_"What makes him different from the night guards!"_**

The puppet started to calm down. " ** _That is why Mike is going to die tonight and stay here with us forever,"_** The marionette laughed.  
Cassidy wanted to say something but did not. She just acted along with the others to make sure she wasn't caught.

 ** _"The pizzeria opens in an hour,"_** The marionette stated. **_"Get into your positions, and make sure the kids are safe and entertained."_**

 ** _"When Mike arrives make sure to stuff him in a Freddy Fazbear's suit."_** The animatronics all shook their heads did if what the puppet told them.

The marionette looked around the pizzeria one last time and then disappeared.

 **Salt Lake City: 11 am**

When Mike arrived at Salt Lake City, he was shocked. He never knew the city was so beautiful. He drove through the city and looked at the many building that were there. After about half an hour of driving through the city, Mike parked his car and got out. He walked around the city asking if they knew where Jeremy Fitzgerald lived. After asking a lot of people Mike gave up. Mike walked into a park. He sat down on a bench and sighed. Mike sat there for a couple of minutes wondering what he was going to do. He was about to get up when somebody approached him. It was a man who looked like he was in his mid-40's.

"Are you Mike Schmidt," the stranger asked.

"Yes, and who may you be," Mike responded.

"My name is George Harrison. I am a friend of Mr. Marigold, the manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," the stranger told Mike.

"How did you know I was going to be in Salt Lake City?"

"James told me you would be here, he wanted me to follow."

"And why did he want you to follow me," Mike snapped.

"He wanted me to tell you, that even though he cannot tell you the person who is responsible for all of this, he says he can at least tell you where Jeremy Fitzgerald lives."

"He lives in the hotel that's near the capital," George described, "His room number is 230."

"Well, thank you very much," Mike said. "And make sure to tell James I said my thanks too."

George nodded and got up from the bench. "It was nice to finally meet you, Mr. Schmidt." He said as he shook Mike's hand.

"It was nice to meet you too Mr. Harrison."

George gave Mike one last look and walked away. The capital was not far from where Mike was. Mike got up and started to walk. Then he remembered he promised his mom that he'd call her when he arrived. Mike spotted a phone booth and walked to it. He got the phone dialed the home phone. After a couple of seconds of it ringing, his mom picked up. "Hello," she said.

"Hi mom, I am at Salt Lake City."

"Oh my God Mike, how is it there," she asked excitedly.

"It's pretty nice here," Mike told her.

"So how are your old friends." his mom asked.

"Uh, they are al-lright…." Mike had forgotten that he had lied to his mom about going to Salt Lake City to meet "friends".

"That's very good Mike!"

"Yeah, it's very good to see them after a few years," Mike chuckled.

"Well sweetie, call me later okay. I love you."

"Love you to mom," Mike said one last time as he hung up the phone.

 **Back at Mike's house**

 **"** Who were you on the phone with," Paul Schmidt asked

"I was on the phone with Mike, he just arrived at Salt Lake City."

"How does he like it there?"

"He seems to love it there," Mary Schmidt answered.

"Well, that's good," Paul said while he was getting ready to run some errands. "I hope he has a good time there."

"I'm sure he will," Mary cheered.

Mike's mom and dad were getting ready to leave when they heard a noise come from the living room. "Stay here," Paul demanded.

He walked into the living room and saw nothing. He sighed with relief and called for his wife to come in. She went into the living room. "I wonder what that was," she wondered.

"We'll have to find out later, we have to go."

"You two are not going anywhere," a voice came out of another room. A stranger walked into the living room holding a knife. He was wearing a purple security guard outfit.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my house," Paul yelled.

"Where is your son, Mike," the purple man asked.

"How the hell do you know my son's name?!" Paul fumed with anger.

"Your son has been meddling with my plans. I have had enough with him."

"I don't who you are, but don't you dare touch my son you bastard," Paul yelled in anger.

"Oh, don't worry," the purple guy laughed. "I won't be touching your son right now, I'll just be killing you guys to leave him a message."

Mary Schmidt started to sweat and began to cry. The purple man smiled. "While your son is away, I will make sure that his parents are treated very well."

The purple started to walk towards Mary. Paul immediately stood in front of her. "Don't even think about touching my wife you jackass!"

"So you want to be the one who dies first? Okay then, so be it." the purple man laughed as he plunged the knife into Paul.

Paul yelled in pain as the purple man stabbed him. He gave once last breath as he went limp and fell to the floor. Mary cried as she helplessly saw her husband get murdered.

"No please, don't kill me," she begged.

The purple man just smiled and stabbed Mary. She yelled in pain as the purple man pulled the knife away. She looked at the purple man one last time before becoming limp like her husband. The purple man laughed, "Now with those two out of the way, I can finally get rid of Mike!"

The purple walked away from the two corpses. He looked at the corpses one last time and smirked.

 **Salt Lake City:**

Mike arrived at Jeremy's apartment. He went to the room where Jeremy was located. Mike took a breath and knocked on the door. Mike stood there, waiting for someone to answer the door. After what felt like an eternity someone answered the door. It was a man a tall man who looked like he was in his late 20's. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Mike Schmidt," he told the man. "I am looking for someone named Jeremy Fitzgerald. I want to ask him some questions about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

The man just stared at Mike and said nothing. After a couple of seconds, the man finally spoke. "I happen to be Jeremy Fitzgerald," He murmured. "How did you find me,"

"James told me where you lived, I am the new night guard at the pizzeria" Mike confessed. "I wanted to ask you a few questions if that's alright with you?"

"I promised myself never to speak of that damn place again," Jeremy mumbled. "But if that means helping you to figure out what the hell is going on, then sure."

He stepped aside to let Mike in. Mike smiled and walked into the apartment. "So how long have you been working at that damn place for," Jeremy asked Mike as he closed the door.

"I just started working there a few days ago," Mike stated. "Tonight is my last night there."

"How did you manage to survive for that many nights?"

"Well, you may think I am lying, but the animatronics are possessed by spirits of kids who were murdered ten years ago," Jeremy's eyes widened as Mike said that."Well, these spirits happen to be my best friends."

Jeremy covered his mouth. "You know the spirits of the five kids!?"

"I saw them get murdered," Mike said sadly.

Jeremy let out a deep breath, "When I worked at the previous location, the spirits of the children possessed the withered animatronics and tried to kill me."

Jeremy took another breath and continued to speak, "After a few nights of working there I kept getting nightmares of the five children that puppet thing that always said, "SAVE THEM".

Jeremy rubbed his eyes. "The new pizzeria you work at only now has four animatronics, including that damn Golden Freddy…" Jeremy mumbled. "The old location had those dumb ass toy animatronics."

"Were they possessed?" Mike asked with curiosity.

"They were not possessed, but their programming was screwed up. They saw me as a criminal," Jeremy scratched his throat. "The animatronic that freaked me out the most was that puppet thing. I always had to wind up a music box, if I didn't, that puppet would kill me."

"What happened after you finished your five nights," Mike asked.

"I worked another night for answers. I got a message from the guy on the phone saying that the place was on lockdown. He said one of the golden animatronics from the back room went missing. And that someone used it to lure children," Jeremy continued, "The place was shut down and the toy animatronics were scrapped. They fixed the old ones. Then they moved me to the day shift to the new location after your friends disappeared. That's when I was bitten."

Jeremy took a hat off his head and showed a huge scar on his forehead. "I was watching over the kids when Foxy supposedly "glitched" out, and bit my Frontal Lobe off," Jeremy snorted. "But I somehow survived the bite!"

"What did you after that," Mike asked.

"I moved away from Hurricane to forget what happened. I have nightmares every day about the kids and that damn puppet."

Jeremy looked at Mike. "Kid, I recommend you leave that place while you can."

Mike shook his head in disagreement, "My friends need help. They have been suffering for years!

"Kid, they're monsters," Jeremy yelled. "They killed a bunch of innocent night guards!"

"Whatt-ttt," Mike stuttered.

"You didn't know that they killed all the night guards that worked there," Jeremy asked calmly. "You and I are the only ones who managed to not get killed."

Mike said nothing. "I'm sorry Mike, I really am," Jeremy said.

"I have to go," Mike said as he got up and left.

Jeremy tried to stop him but failed. Mike ran out of the apartment, tears streaming down his face. He got into his car and drove away. Mike left the city and took the road back to Hurricane. After driving for a few hours Mike managed to calm himself. He arrived at his house to see it was crowded with police, paramedics, and a lot of people. Mike got out of his car and ran towards his house. He saw the paramedics carrying two body bags out of the house.

"No…" Mike said to himself.

He ran up to the body bags. The police told him he could not pass. Mike told them he was the owner of this house. He said he wanted to see inside the body bags. The police opened the body bags. Mike's eyes filled with tears. Inside the body, bags were the corpses of his mom and dad. Mike cried and yelled as he saw the bodies of his parents. Not only has he lost his best friends, but he had also now lost his mom and dad! The police closed the body bags and took them away. Mike rubbed his eyes. He gritted his teeth. He knew the murderer was the purple man. He stormed to his car and got into it. Mike was going back to Freddy's. He knew the purple man was going to be there. He started his car and drove to the pizzeria.


	6. Helping out

**Hey, sorry I didn't upload this for a while. I was on vacation in Hurricane and Las Vegas, I have been working everyday until closing, School has been tough, with all the homework and projects I must do. And of course, track. I have been running track for the past few weeks every day. I made it into the finals for track so that means I will be competing in the district.**

 **I am still letting you guys vote if you want this story to have a good ending or bad ending. The one that gets the most votes will become the official ending to this story. Leave your votes in the review or just PM me it.**

 **/**

Mike arrived at the pizzeria. He let out a deep breath and got out of his car. He walked towards the front doors. Surprisingly the doors were not locked. Mike opened the doors and walked inside. He looked around and did not see the animatronics anywhere. But Mike did not care about the robots. He wanted to find the purple guy and put an end to his murdering spree.

"Where are you," Mike yelled.

There came no response, only silence. Mike walked deeper down the hall to Parts and Services. He opened the door. The creepy animatronic heads were still in the same spots. Mike looked around but could not find who he was looking for. He left Parts and Services and walked towards the kitchen. He tried opening the door, it was locked. Mike needed a key to open the door. Or at least something to pick the lock. He walked away from the kitchen and walked towards the office. Mike entered the office. The purple man was not in the office either. Mike was going to leave when the marionette appeared right in front of him.

 **" _You've decided to come back,"_** it said. **_"You just made the worst mistake of your life."_**

"I am not here to play your games," Mike yelled. "I'm here to find the person who murdered my parents!"

 ** _"I don't care, you're going to die tonight!"_**

Mike clenched his fists, "Why can't you just leave me alone!"

 ** _"Oh, Mikey, why so angry,"_** it taunted,

"What do you want to do with me," Mike yelled.

 ** _"When we kill you, your soul will be trapped here like ours have been,"_** The puppet laughed. " ** _"You'll be part of our family!"_**

"You will not keep me trapped here!" Mike cried. "I will not die from you!"

The puppet didn't respond to Mike's question. **_"Good luck tonight Michael,"_** The puppet laughed.

The puppet disappeared, leaving Mike angry and frustrated. Freddy's laugh echoed through the whole pizzeria. Which made Mike worried. Mike was going to leave the office. But Bonnie and Chica showed up on both sides of the office. Mike quickly shut both the doors.

"Oh my god," Mike said with frustration.

It looks like this was going to be Mike's 5th night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Mike saw the monitor on the table. He walked over to it and grabbed it. He saw that he had 95% power. He checked his watch, it was about 12:30 am. He checked both doors and saw that both animatronics were gone. He opened both doors. Mike had a long ass night ahead of him.

 **2:40 am 75% power**

The night for Mike was nearly impossible. Every animatronic was trying to get into the office to kill him. The animatronic that has been most active is Freddy. Bonnie and Chica would show up a lot. And if Mike did not check on Foxy constantly, Foxy would get out of the Cove and run towards the office. Mike checked Pirate's Cove. Thankfully Foxy was still in the Cove. Mike switched over to the supply room and saw Bonnie was staring right at the camera.

"Get back to where you once belonged," Mike grumbled.

Mike switched over to the cameras by his office. Freddy was on the right side of this office, he was staring right at the camera, his eyes the usual black with little white dots. Mike pressed the door button. The metal door came down and locked Freddy out.

 **3:30 am 50% power**

Mike checked on Pirate's Cove again. The Cove's stage curtains were already opened, revealing Foxy. Foxy was staring at the camera. For the rest of the night, Mike would only check the cameras to see if Foxy didn't move from Pirate's Cove. Mike pressed the light on the left door of the office. There were no animatronics there. Mike pressed the light button on the right door and saw Chica there. Mike quickly pressed the door button. The metal door came down. Mike wiped sweat from his forehead. He was not going to die tonight by these robots.

Bonnie almost managed to get into the office, Freddy and Chica were quickly advancing towards the office, and Foxy only ran to the office once because Mike did not check on him. Mike was checking on Pirate's Cove, his hands shaking whenever he saw Foxy staring at him. Mike checked both doors. No animatronics were there. He checked on Pirate's Cove again. Foxy did not move, which made Mike relieved. Mike knew Freddy was still on the right side of the office. Mike made sure to shut the door every time he checked on Pirate's Cove. The only animatronics he had to worry about were Bonnie and Chica. If he kept doing his strategy he would survive and make it out alive.

 **4 am 35% power**

Mike was starting to feel confident. But that changed until he started hallucinating about the animatronics again. The words "IT'S ME" started to show as well. Golden Freddy appeared in the office. Mike had completely forgotten about Golden Freddy.

"Cassidy, what are you doing here, you'll get caught!" Mike whispered.

Golden Freddy did not say anything. He just sat there, his black eyes staring at Mike. Mike was starting to get worried.

"Cassidy, are you okay," Mike asked nervously.

 ** _"YOOOO-UUUUU W-I-LLLLL-LLLL DIIIII-EEEEEE TO-NI-GGGGGGGHHHHTTT,"_** Golden Freddy screeched in a glitched voice.

"No," Mike gasped. "The marionette must have found out that you escaped it's control."

 ** _"Y-OOOUU-UUUU W-ILLLL-LLLLL JOOOO-IIIIII-NNNNNNNN USSSSSSSSSS,"_** Golden Freddy's glitched voice snarled.

What Mike didn't know is that his eyes turned from brown to black with little white pinpricks. Mike looked for a way to escape, but he couldn't find it. If he opened the doors. The other animatronics would kill him. Golden Freddy let out a terrifying screech and teleported Mike to the marionette. Mike and Golden Freddy appeared in the dining room.

The puppet appeared. " ** _Any last words Mike,"_** The puppet taunted.

"You're controlling my friends so they can kill me," Mike cried. "They would never want to hurt me!"

 ** _"Your friends tried to kill you even before I was controlling them. They've killed every night guard that has worked at Freddy's."_** The puppet growled. **_"What makes you different from the rest of them!"_**

Mike didn't say anything. **_"The truth hurts, doesn't it?"_** The puppet giggled. **_"Get rid of him once and for all."_**

The animatronics obeyed and started to walk towards Mike. Mike cried when the animatronics were only a few inches away from here. "Don't you dare hurt him," an unknown voice said. All the animatronics turned away from Mike to see who it was. Mike looked over the animatronics and saw that it was Jeremy Fitzgerald.

 ** _"Look who came back!"_** The puppet laughed. **_"I thought you were never going to come back after Foxy bit off a piece of your brain!"_**

"You bastards have taken the lives of many innocent men," Jeremy snickered. "You will not take the life of a 17-year-old boy!"

 ** _"You made the mistake of coming back here to try to save poor Mikey."_**

Mike took the advantage to run away from the animatronics. "Run Jeremy," Mike yelled.

Jeremy did what Mike told him and ran away from the marionette and the animatronics. Mike sprinted out of the dining room. He noticed Jeremy run into Parts and Services. Mike knew that was the worst place to hide. Jeremy was in there and Mike needed to make sure he was okay. Mike ran to Parts and Services. He entered and shut the door.

"You followed me, didn't you," Mike asked.

"I knew you would come back to this shithole kid," Jeremy responded. "I did not want you to come here alone."

"Thanks Jeremy, you're a good man." Mike said. "Come on help me block the door."

"But that damn marionette and golden bear can teleport anywhere," Jeremy uttered.

"You're right, we have to get out of here," Mike answered.

The puppet and Golden Freddy appeared in front Mike and Jeremy. **_"You two are not going anywhere,"_** The marionette growled.

 ** _"YO-UUU WI-LLLLLL DDDD-IIIIEEEEE ONCC-CCEEEEEE AAANNNN-DDDDD FO-RRRR ALL-LLLLLLLL,"_** Golden Freddy yelled.

"We didn't kill you," Mike protested. "You should be heading after the purple guy!"

" ** _I DON'T CARE,"_** The puppet growled. **_"ADULTS CANNOT BE TRUSTED!"_**

"You know Mike still isn't an adult, he is still a child," Jeremy ranted.

" ** _I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT EITHER!"_**

"That goddamn idiot did not only murder my friends, he murdered my own parents," Mike yelled in frustration.

" ** _ENOUGH!"_** The puppet cried. ** _"Kill them!"_**

Golden Freddy started to spaz out. The animatronic's body was violently shaking. Mike and Jeremy backed away from the Golden Bear. Golden Freddy appeared in front of the two adults.

 ** _"ANNNNN-YYYYY LAAAASSS-TTTTT W-ORRRDDD-DDDSSSSS,"_** Golden Freddy shouted.

"May god help us through this nightmare," Mike responded.

Golden Freddy teleported right in front of Mike. Golden Freddy was close to attacking Mike when he was interrupted by another stranger's voice, "Now, there is no need to kill those fools right now."

 ** _"WHO ARE YOU,"_** The puppet snarled.

"You don't remember me," The purple man laughed. "Of course, you don't."

The stranger walked out of the shadows to reveal himself. Mike and the marionette immediately recognized the person.

 ** _"YOU!"_** The puppet roared.

"Well if it isn't Henry's daughter; Charlie," The purple man taunted.

 ** _"HOW DARE YOU COME BACK HERE WILLIAM AFTON!"_**

"You know, you're just like your father," William said. "He was such a stupid bastard."

 ** _"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FATHER,"_** The puppet roared. **_"YOU, MIKE, AND JEREMY ARE GOING TO DIE RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"_**

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen," William laughed. "I only came here for Mike."

"What do you want from me you asshole," Mike fumed. "You murdered my parents!"

"I want to kill you. I am sick and tired of you meddling in my business," William ranted. "Besides, that idiot James was nice enough to tell me the location of your parents."

The purple man took out a knife. Mike recognized the knife. It was the same knife that his friends were murdered by. "You are not going to kill Mike," Jeremy shouted.

"If you wish to join him in death, so be it," William smirked.

The marionette had lost its patience. It ordered Golden Freddy to kill William. Golden Freddy obliged and teleported in front of the William. Golden Freddy let out a blood curdling shriek as it appeared in front of William. William laughed as Golden Freddy jumped at him. William dodged the animatronic and stabbed his knife into him. Golden Freddy yelled in pain as he was being dismantled by William. The puppet screamed as it saw Golden Freddy being broken. Mike and Jeremy were to spooked to do anything. The spirit inhabiting Golden Freddy was released.

"Cassidy," Mike mumbled.

 _"I'm so sorry Mike,"_ Cassidy cried. _"I didn't mean to hurt you or Jeremy."_

"Aw, this is such a cute moment," William chuckled. "But I'm afraid I am going to have to take Mike."

" _YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH MIKE,"_ Cassidy yelled. " _Charlie already tried to kill him, and there is no way I am going to let you take him away from us again!_ "

"She's right, there is no way you'll be taking Mike," Jeremy ranted.

"Jeremy, I remember you," William replied, "You were both the day and night guard for the other dumbass pizzeria."

William chuckled a little, "That was until Foxy bit off the front of your brain."

"Shut up you bastard," Jeremy shouted. "You don't know anything about me!"

"Now, no need to get angry," William teased. "I only came here for Mike."

While Mike and Jeremy were trying to avoid William. The puppet (now known as Charlie) gathered the four other animatronics and brought them into room. **_"EVERYONE, SHUT UP,"_** Charlie roared.

Everyone stopped and looked at Charlie. **_"Cassidy, if you are not with me, you are against me,"_** Charlie barked. **_"Your choice."_**

 _"I guess I am against you then,"_ Cassidy said as she floated to Mike and Jeremy.

" ** _Very well, you are going to suffer after I finish off those three fools,"_** Charlie declared.

Charlie ordered the animatronics to attack. The animatronics did not move. They were all spazzing out. **_"DOOO-NNNNN'TTTTTTT WANN-TTTTT TOOO-OOOO H-UUUURRR-TTTTT MMM-IKKKK-EEEEEE,"_** Freddy said in glitched voice.

 ** _"WEE-EEEEEE WI-LLLLLL NOTTT-TTTTT OB-EEYYYYYYYYYY,"_** Bonnie said in the same glitched voice.

All the animatronics stopped spazzing. Their red eyes turned back to the black with white pupils. The puppet yelled in rage over losing control of the animatronics. Jeremy looked away from the animatronics to check on Mike. What he saw would make surprised, "Mike, your eyes are the same as the animatronics!"

William looked at Mike and Jeremy. "The reason Mike has the same eyes as those five brats is because they wanted to check over him," William chuckled. "When Mike did not come back, they made sure he was always connected to them."

"So that is why I have those eyes," Mike cried. "They never forgot about me."

Mike turned around to face all the animatronics, "I'm so sorry."


	7. twisted ones

**First off, I would like to apologize for not posting for over a month and a half. I have been going through a lot for the past few weeks. School has been stressful as always; I have been working late at work. And worst, I have been made fun of by some people. Again, I apologize for taking so long to post chapter 7. Anyways, please enjoy chapter 7!**

 **I am still letting you guys vote if you want this story to have a good ending or bad ending. The one that gets the most votes will become the official ending to this story. Leave your votes in the review or just PM me it.**

 **/**

All four of the animatronics looked at Mike. "I never knew you guys were trapped here all these years,"

"Oh, those poor innocent souls," William taunted. "I will destroy all of the rest animatronics, so they don't get in my way!"

"Don't even think of touching them," Mike yelled. "I lost my friends once; I won't lose them again."

The animatronics did not move an inch. They just stood still and stared at Mike. "I am sorry you guys," Mike sobbed. "If only I never said yes to that freak ten years ago, we would not be in this mess."

Cassidy appeared in front of Mike. She was grey from head to toe, grey tears coming down her eyes. " _It wasn't your fault, you didn't know that this psycho was a murderer."_

William Afton just smiled and walked closer to Mike and Jeremy. Cassidy appeared in front of Mike and Jeremy so William wouldn't hurt them. " _DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING THEM!"_

William let out a sadistic laugh, "Now you try to protect these two assholes, even after you tried to kill them."

 _"I wasn't myself, I was being controlled by Charlie. I was too afraid of you and her,"_ Cassidy snarled. " _But I am not afraid anymore."_

 ** _"I GAVE YOU ANOTHER CHANCE AT LIFE AFTER THAT MONSTER MURDERED,"_** Charlie growled at Cassidy. " ** _AND THIS IS WHAT YOU THINK OF ME!"_**

Everyone was now looking at Charlie. **_"I HAVE LOST EVEYTHING,"_** Charlie cried. " ** _MY MOTHER LEFT ME AND MY FATHER COMMITTED SUICIDE AFTER HE FOUND OUT I WAS MURDERED."_**

"Then why do you want to kill me and Jeremy," Mike shouted.

 ** _"I never wanted this to happen, I was_** angry,"Charlie cried to everyone. **_"I was at Freddy's Family Diner with my dad, he and that monster William Afton were owners of the diner. William was angry that my father, Henry, was in charge of the diner."_**

William did not say anything, he kept on letting Charlie speak. " ** _One night, I was outside diner trying to get in because I was locked out. I tried getting getting the other kids attention, but none of them noticed me. It was pouring rain outside; it was so cold…. That's when William snuck up behind me and killed me…."_**

 ** _"He left my body out in the rain. When my soul left my body, I noticed the marionette that my father had built to protect me right next to it. That's when I possessed it and vowed to make sure no more children get murdered and that the devil William would pay. I lost my trust for all adults after what happened to me,"_** Charlie continued. **_"I am so sorry for putting you two through all that. I now deeply regret killing all the previous night guards."_**

Mike walked towards Charlie. "You were murdered in cold blood when you were least expecting it. You made sure no more children would get murdered. And I appreciate that you help my friends after they were murdered," Mike comforted her. "I forgive you."

Charlie looked down at Mike. The marionette's facial expressions could not change, but Mike could tell Charlie was crying. The marionette started to levitate higher. After a few seconds it fell to the ground. The spirit of a young child appeared in front of Mike. She looked the same as Cassidy. She was grey and had grey tears coming down her face. " _I'm so sorry Mike,"_ Charlie sobbed. She opened her arms to give Mike a hug. Mike opened his arms and gave the little ghost girl a hug. _"Thank you for helping us..."_

"It's ok, you are safe now," Mike reassured her.

"Aw, what a touching scene," William laughed. "It's to bad I still have to take Mike."

Charlies eyes turned from grey to red. She let go of Mike and went to William _, "You have murdered me, you have murdered Mike's friends, but you will not kill anyone anymore!"_

The animatronics all started activated and all let out ear piercing screams. They all started to walk towards William. "One thing I can tell you is you got to free," William laughed, "But that will never happen."

"Also, just so you brats know, Henry and I created these animatronics. So, I can destroy them anytime," William took out a remote and pressed the button. The animatronics all stopped moving. They all started to shake wildly. Charlie and Cassidy quickly appeared in front of the animatronics to help them. William took the advantage to sneak up behind Jeremy and hit him in the head. Jeremy fell to the ground unconscious. Mike was staring in horror as he saw his best friends suffering by a scumbag. Mike quickly ran over to the animatronics but was stopped by William. He hit Mike in the head. Mike blacked out and fell to the floor.

William quickly picked him up and walked towards the exit. He looked back one last time to see Jeremy blacked out on the floor and the animatronics still shaking wildly, while Charlie and Cassidy were trying to help them. William grinned and left the pizzeria. The animatronics all stop shaking and broke apart. Charlie and Cassidy yelled, but to their avail, four little spirits appeared in front of them. Three little boy and one little girl . The spirits all looked at each other. **_"_** _Wait where are Mike are Jeremy,"_ Fritz asked.

Charlie and Cassidy quickly looked at each other. They teleported to where Mike and Jeremy last were. The four other ghosts did the same thing. They all appeared to find Jeremy unconscious on the floor. " _OH NO, THAT MONSTER HAS TAKEN MIKE!"_ Cassidy yelled.

 _"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!"_ Charlie growled.

Charlie, Cassidy, Gabe and Fritz teleported away to try and find Mike. Susie and Jeremy (the little spirit, Jeremy) stayed to watch over Jeremy Fitzgerald. All four spirits looked all over the pizzeria and could not find William or Mike. _"Mike is nowhere to be found,"_ Gabe told the others. " _That asshole must have taken him!"_

All four of the spirits went to Susie and Jeremy. " _He took Mike…."_ Cassidy told them. All of the six spirits started to cry. A few minutes later Jeremy Fitzgerald opened his eyes. He had a huge headache. He got up and saw the little spirits crying.

"What happened?! why are you guys crying," Jeremy asked.

 _"William distracted us and took Mike,"_ Charlie sobbed, _"He left the pizzeria and is nowhere to be found."_

"Well, we got to go find him," Jeremy insisted.

 _"We can't leave this hellhole, we are stuck here,"_ Fritz told Jeremy Fitzgerald.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry you guys, I did not know," Jeremy apologized. "I will go myself and find try to find Mike."

 _"NO!"_ Cassidy cried. " _It's too dangerous for you to go alone!"_

"I am sorry, I don't want William to hurt you kids any longer," Jeremy responded to Cassidy. "If I don't help Mike, I will not be able to forgive myself knowing he was taken by an asshole psycho."

Jeremy got up and walked past all the spirits. He was close to the exit when all six spirits appeared in front of him. _"We are sorry, but we can not let you go Jeremy,"_ Charlie told Jeremy with a serious tone. " _We will not allow it!"_

"Get out of my way!" Jeremy yelled at the spirits. "You are wasting time!"

Jeremy tried to walk past the little spirits, but it felt like there was a force field around the exit. " _We will not lose another person to that monster."_ Gabe snapped.

/

Mike woke up. He looked around and saw that he saw tied up. He tried to escape but the ropes binding him were to strong. "Don't even try to escape," William laughed. "He appeared out of the shadows. "Those brats really do care for you."

"Let me go you bastard!" Mike yelled.

"I am afraid I can't do that," William snickered. "I should have killed you ten years ago, but you got lucky and survived. Now is my chance to kill you. But first I want to show something before I kill you."

He pointed the same knife he killed Mikes friends with at him. "You do anything stupid, you die instantly."

Mike obeyed and got up from the chair. William grabbed Mike and walked with him towards his purple car. "This is the same car which I used to drive around the diner to kill Charlie and your parents," William laughed.

Mike started to get angry. He did not say anything though. William put Mike in the passenger's seat. He then went to the driver's seat. William put the key into the ignition and the car started. He put the car into drive. He pressed his foot on the accelerator and the car moved.

"Where are you taking me," Mike yelled at William.

"I am taking you to the original Fredbear's Family Diner." William responded with an evil laugh. "You will see some pretty horrific things before you die, so be prepared."

Mike did not respond. He just looked out the distance as William pointed the knife at him while he was driving. After about twenty minutes of driving. They arrived at St. George. They were at Fredbear's Family Diner. The diner looked like it had been abandoned for years. It was forgotten and nobody ever came back. "Here we are," William giggled, "Get ready to see some horrible things."


	8. Sorrow and Pain

**I just want to say I am officially done with school for three months! YAY! I only have two more years until I graduate! That means during the summer I can post way more often because I don't have worry about tests and projects! However, I have to study for the ACT because I am taking it in a few months. There is also of course my lovely job. Now that school is over they want me to work more hours. But I still have some days off that I will still continue to write!**

 **This chapter will be a little more darker than the other ones and it will contain some Christian theme in it. Other than that. That's all I have to say, please enjoy chapter 8!**

 **I am still letting you guys vote if you want this story to have a good ending or bad ending. The one that gets the most votes will become the official ending to this story. Leave your votes in the review or just PM me it.**

 **/**

"I need to help him," Jeremy shouted while trying to get past the five ghosts. But it was no use, he still could not get past them. "You guys are just going to let Mike die! You guys are the reason that Mike is gone! If he hadn't applied here, he and I would not be in this mess!"

 _"Hey it's not our fault that you had to come after Mike!" Fritz yelled._

"It's not your guy's fault that Mike and I are in this mess?! I came after Mike so he wouldn't suffer the fate!"

 _"What do you mean?!"_

"I didn't want Mike to hurt. Remember in 1987 when my head was bitten. It was because of you guys! I am missing my damn frontal lobe! It's a miracle that I even survived that bite! I started working as a night guard when I was only 16-years-old," Jeremy exclaimed. "I was promoted to day guard and that's when one of you guys bit a piece of my brain"

The ghosts went silent. Jeremy was letting out a few breaths after yelling at the ghosts. Jeremy looked away from the ghosts because he was too pissed. Fritz walked out of the group. " _You deserve the know the truth about that day._ _You know the one who bit you was Foxy, but you don't know who possessed him,"_ Fritz looked at the four other spirits and then at Jeremy. He let out of sigh. _"I was the one possessing Foxy when the bite occurred. I recognized you as the night guard and I thought were going to hurt the children."_

Jeremy still stayed silent and walked over to Fritz. He crouched down to his level. Fritz started to cry, grey tears pouring from his eyes. _"I am so sorry that I hurt you! I never meant to cause you sorrow or pain!"_

"Look kid, I now know you were just trying to protect the children. I forgive you guys for everything. Like Mike said, it was in the past and it is time to move on."

Fritz rubbed his eyes. Jeremy stood back up. "I know you kids are trying to protect me but Mike needs my help."

 _"We're sorry Jeremy, you are not going anywhere, it is too dangerous."_ Gabe exclaimed, _"We knew it would be too dangerous for you to go, so Charlie decided to track them down."_

 _"She is making sure that she does get caught, so she is waiting for the right moment to rescue Mike,"_ _Susie responded_

Jeremy looked at the ghosts confused. "Wait, I thought you kids were all trapped in this god forsaken pizzeria."

 _"The five of us are the ones who are trapped here. Charlie has the power to come and go as she pleases. She just stayed here all these years to protect us,"_ Gabe explained.

"Let's hope Charlie doesn't get caught. And let's hope Mike doesn't get killed…"

 ** _/_**

William pulled Mike from the car. He pointed a gun at Mike instead. "MOVE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Mike walked inside the abandoned, torn down diner, William right behind him. William smiled as they got into the diner. "Alright Mike I hope you are prepared. You are about to see some pretty horrible stuff."

Mike looked around the diner. The inside was even more of mess. There were insects everywhere, the tables and chairs were all scattered in random places, and it smelled like mold and fungus. William kept the gun pointed at Mike. He told Mike to keep moving. Mike did what he said and started moving. William led a Mike to a door. "When are you going to kill me," Mike yelled angrily at William.

"Not now, but later. You can ruin my plans, which cannot happen. Those six brats were easy to kill. And your parents were just cowards," William laughed hysterically.

"Shut the hell up you monster!"

"Uh oh, Mike Schmidt is becoming angry now," William teased. "Don't worry, you'll be joining your friends and parents soon"

William opened the door and shoved Mike in. William looked back to make sure they weren't followed. He saw the coast was clear. He walked in and closed the door. Charlie appeared when she saw he wasn't there anymore. Charlie floated towards the door. She stood a few inches away from the door hearing what they are saying. "What do you want to show me," Mike murmured.

"See for yourself," William said as he pointed to it.

Mike looked over to where William was pointing. What he saw would make him want to throw up. There laid two bodies on the floor. One of the bodies looked like it was a child and the other body looked like it was a middle-aged man.

"Why are you showing me this," Mike cried in disgust.

"I wanted you to relive the horrors and see what true fear is!" William laughed evilly.

"Who are these two people you murdered?!"

"I only murdered one of them, the other one committed suicide because when his only daughter died, he couldn't take the pain. The two bodies are Charlie and her father himself, Henry"

"YOU MONSTER! WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE THEIR BODIES HIDDEN IN THIS DAMN DINER!"

"They do not deserve a burial. They both deserve to rot along with this diner forever!" William shouted.

Charlie heard everything from outside. Grey teardrops started dripping down from her eyes. Her eyes turned from grey into red. She instantly vanished and appeared in front of Mike and William.

" ** _HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY FATHER!"_** Charlie roared.

William only smiled, keeping the gun pointed at Mike. "Well look who showed up just in time! Did you come here to see Mike die?"

 ** _"I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU ME AND MY FATHERS BODIES IN HERE?! AND HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GET IT!?"_**

"That's easy to answer. When your pathetic father killed himself I noticed his body in his office. To make sure the police didn't find it, I hid it in the backroom for years. When I killed you, they recovered your body. They took it to a morgue. That's where I snuck in and took it to hide as well.

"What kind of twisted man are you!?" Mike shouted, "You probably killed Charlie's father yourself!"

"I did not kill him. He shot himself in the head. He also left a note saying he was sorry that he could not save his only daughter." William teased. "What a pathetic man!"

 ** _"THIS IS THE FINAL STRAW!"_** Charlie roared in a demonic voice. **_"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THE DEATHS OF THOSE POOR CHILDREN AND FOR MAKING MY FATHER SUFFER!"_**

"You do what you want," William laughed "But poor Mike here will get shot."

" ** _DON'T YOU DARE TAKE ANOTHER HUMAN LIFE. YOU ALREADY MURDERED HIS PARENTS IN COLD BLOOD!"_**

"Charlie it's okay," Mike reassured her "I don't want you or my friends to get hurt anymore. Now please go."

 ** _"I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE! THIS BASTARD IS GOING TO PAY!"_** Charlie roared, charging at William.

William grinned and shoved Mike. He pulled the trigger and a bullet hit Mike in the back. Mike yelled in pain and fell to the floor. Charlie stopped and saw Mike bleeding on the floor. **_"NO!"_** She yelled.

William grinned as he saw Charlie crying over Mike. William ran out of the diner, got into his car and drove away. Charlie didn't bother going after William. Her eyes turned back to their normal grey color. _"Mike I am so sorry, I did not mean for you to get shot!"_ Charlie cried.

"It's okay Charlie, you tried," Mike told her, coughing up blood. "You're a good kid. Remember that."

Mike started to close his eyes. Charlie cried even more. _"No Mike, please stay awake!"_

"I will try my best," Mike coughed, trying hard to hold onto his life.

 _"I need to go to Jeremy right now. Please Mike hold on as long as you can!"_ Charlie instantly disappeared from diner and appeared inside the pizzeria. Charlie saw Jeremy talking with all five of the spirits.

" _Jeremy, I need you to come with me now."_ Charlie pleaded

"What happened?!" Jeremy asked worried.

" _William shot Mike in the back! We need to take him to a hospital immediately!"_

"Oh my god," Jeremy gasped in horror "Where is Mike at!?"

 _"He is at Fredbear's Family Diner!"_ Charlie responded.

"We have to go there right now! Take me to him!"

Charlie nodded and told Jeremy to follow her. The five spirits followed them towards the exit. Jeremy turned around to face the spirit children. "Please be careful, I don't want you kids getting hurt by that psycho again."

 _"We'll be alright,"_ Cassidy told Jeremy. "Now go and save Mike's life."

Jeremy looked at the spirits one last time and left the pizzeria. Jeremy ran to his car. He saw his tires were flat. "NO!" He shouted. "That asshole made my tires flat! Now how am I going to get in the diner to save Mike!"

 _"There is another way for us to get there, it is dangerous though."_

"What's another way we can get there!" Jeremy asked.

 _"I am going to have to possess you so that I can teleport you and I to the pizzeria. However, it can mess up you mentally."_

"Who cares! We have to save Mike"

Charlie hesitated for a minute. She disappeared. Jeremy could feel Charlie taking control of his body. After a couple of seconds Charlie was in complete control of Jeremy's body. It felt weird to Charlie being in control of a human body because she has been a ghost for years.

She teleported Jeremy to the diner. They arrived there instantly. Charlie got out of Jeremy's body. Jeremy felt dizzy from being possessed for the first time in his life. _"Come on, Mike is over here!"_

Jeremy saw Mike on the floor, still trying to hold onto life. Jeremy ran to Mike. "Come on kid, stay with me!"

Mike eyes closed. "No kid, don't please don't!" Jeremy pleaded.

Charlie cried as she saw Jeremy try to bring Mike back to life. Mike woke up and saw that he wasn't in the diner. "Where am I?" Mike asked confused.

"You are in heaven honey." A familiar sounding voice told Mike.

Mike turned to where the voice was. Who he saw would make him cry. It was his mom and dad!

"MOM! DAD!" Mike cried as he ran towards them. He gave them both hugs as tears were pouring out of his eyes.

"I am so sorry mom and dad!" he cried apologizing "I never meant for this to happen to you guys!"

"It's alright, Mike it is not your fault," his mom said in a soothing voice

"It was that purple man who killed us!" Mike's dad said in an angry tone. "We saw that you got shot!"

"Who cares about him," Mike cried, "I am just so happy to see you guys! I can be with you guys forever now!"

Mike's parents both looked at each other. "Mike you can't stay here. God doesn't want you to move on yet." his explained.

"But dad, I want to stay here with you and mom!"

"I know honey, you're father and I want that very much too, but you're just not ready to move on yet. That maniac murdered your friends, that poor little girl, and now us. God doesn't want you to be his next victim." Mike's mom calmly told him.

"I won't leave you guys again! Mom and dad please!"

"We're sorry son, but this is the way it has to be. We hope to see you really soon. Goodbye son." His dad said as he gave him one final hug.

Mike's mom gave him one last hug as well. "Mike you need to help those poor souls. You need to save them."

"I'll try my best mom and dad! I love you both!"

They waved at Mike as his spirit slowly started to disappear. Mike opened his eyes and saw Jeremy and Charlie.

 _"He's awake!"_ Charlie shouted with glee.

"Don't you scare us like that ever again!" Jeremy cried. "We need to take you to a hospital right away!"

Jeremy took out his cell phone and called the hospital. He told them what happened and where they were located. The person on the phone told Jeremy an ambulance was on the way. Jeremy kept the phone on. He looked at Charlie.

 _"What do we do now?"_ Charlie asked.

"Charlie, I'll take it from here. I need you to go back to the pizzeria. I want you to watch over those kids and make sure they don't get hurt. And please make sure to keep yourself out of harms way."

 _"But Jeremy I-"_ Charlie was interrupted as they heard the sirens of an ambulance.

Charlie looked at Mike. "I got it, now go!" Jeremy insisted.

Charlie looked down at Mike one last time. " _Please be safe."_ she said. She disappeared as paramedics came out of the ambulance. They took out a stretcher and put Mike on it. They put Mike into the car. They told Jeremy if he wanted to come. He told them of course he wanted to.

The paramedics closed the doors of the ambulance and drove away from the abandoned diner. Jeremy sat down right next to Mike. Mike's eyes were closed. The paramedics were quickly patching up his gunshot wound.

"You'll be okay kid." Jeremy mumbled. "You can make it through anything."

 ** _BACK AT THE PIZZERIA_**

Back at the pizzeria Charlie told the other spirits what happened. _"Jeremy is with Mike heading to the hospital?"_ Gabe asked.

Charlie nodded. _"What are we going to do about William?"_ Jeremy (the ghost kid) asked.

 ** _"I'll tell you what we are going to do,"_** Charlie said in a demonic voice. **_"We are going to get revenge for all that he has done to us."_**

 _"When are we going to do that?" Susie asked._

 _" **Tonight!"**_ Charlie roared as her eyes turned red. The other spirits did not disagree if Charlie. Their eyes turned red too as they all were ready to get revenge.

 ** _"Watch out William!"_** Charlie giggled. ** _"We are coming for you!"_**


	9. Help!

**Hey guys, I am so so sorry that I have not posted in almost two months! I decided that I would continue the story because everyone wants me too. I know I said I would post more often during the summer, but my life has been totally chaotic. I needed a break from the internet. It was taking a toll on my life. I have been working for many hours each day and having to study for the ACT because I take in about three months. The worst is that I had to get my wisdom teeth removed because if they weren't removed my gums would get infected. My mouth was in pain for days! School starts in less than a month for me. I will be busy again this year with homework and working a lot of hours for money. Anyways, thank you guys so much for being patient. I would also like to thank everyone for leaving reviews on my story. It really means a lot and makes me want to write even more! Again, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Please enjoy chapter 9!**

 **I am still letting you guys vote if you want this story to have a good ending or bad ending. The one that gets the most votes will become the official ending to this story. Leave your votes in the review or just PM me it.**

/

Mike arrived at the hospital. He had just gotten surgery after getting shot by William Afton. The doctors had to remove the bullet from Mike's stomach to make sure it didn't cause any more damage. While he was getting surgery. Jeremy had to wait outside in the waiting room. A few hours past and the doctors finished the surgery. Jeremy was now allowed to go in and check on Mike. Mike slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and saw he was in a hospital room. He saw Jeremy sitting down on a chair, sleeping soundly. He could hear music being played softly besides him from a radio. He recognized the song as Roll Over Beethoven. Mike ignored it and looked down and looked at his stomach. He saw that the gunshot wound in his stomach was patched up. A shot of pain coursed through Mike's body and he let out a cry.

Jeremy woke up. He saw Mike in pain and ran over to him, "Be careful kid," he said in a worried voice. "Your body is still recovering from the surgery."

"I want to know how long I have been out for," Mike asked in a tired voice.

"You've been out for a few hours kid," Jeremy responded. "It's a miracle that you survived a gunshot wound to the stomach."

Mike nodded his head in slight pain. Jeremy put a hand on Mike's shoulder, "You're going to be alright kid." Jeremy let go of Mike's should and sat back down. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Mike said.

A doctor came into the room. He walked past Jeremy and went to Mike. "How are you doing Mike," the doctor asked.

"I'm doing alright doc. If I don't move a lot, I don't feel pain."

"Well that's good to hear," the doctor said happily. "You know, most people who get shot in the stomach don't survive. You are one lucky person Mike Schmidt."

"The kid is a survivor doctor," Jeremy responded. "He is one tough son of a gun."

The doctor inspected Mike. He wrote down a few notes on his clipboard and looked back at Mike. Mike looked at the doctor, "Doctor, how long will I have to stay here for?"

"It'll have to be at least a few days Mike. Your body must take time to heal itself."

Mike looked disappointed after what the doctor said. "I'll leave you two alone now," the doctor said as he left the room.

"Come on Mike, don't be upset. Just be patient and you're wound will heal in no time!"

"I know, it's not that I am worried about. I am worried about Charlie and the others. I don't want William to hurt them."

"Mike, they're ghosts. Have you seen what kind of power they have! They can take care of themselves."

Mike hesitantly agreed, "You're right Jeremy. Let's just hope they are careful and look out for each other. I don't want them to get hurt because of me..."

"Mike," Jeremy said in a stern voice. "You are not to blame. It's that bastard that needs to be locked up for the rest of his miserable life."

"I hope that happens to him! That asshole killed the most important people in my life," Mike said angrily.

"He'll get what's coming to him. We just got to be patient, that's all!"

Jeremy looked at the clock. It was already twelve in the morning. "Mike, I think it's time for me to go."

"Where are you going Jeremy?"

"Don't worry kid, I will be renting a room at a hotel not far from here. I'll come visit you tomorrow."

Mike weakly nodded his head. Jeremy walked to the door. He glanced at Mike one more time and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Mike looked around the room and saw it was empty. He started at the ceiling for a few minutes, thinking. Sleep was taking over him. After trying to fight it, he gave up and closed his eyes. He slowly drifted off into a golden slumber. Everything in the room was silent for a few minutes until the figure of a little girl appeared next to Mike's bed. It was Charlie. She was looking down at Mike, who was fast asleep. Charlie put a hand on Mike. " _I am so sorry Mike..._ " she said quietly. " _I never meant for this to happen to you._ "

The grey teardrops that came down Charlie's eyes started to drip down her face. Mike was still fast asleep as Charlie was getting angry as she continued to speak. " ** _I promise you Mike, that monster will pay for what he has done. We will make sure he suffers the most painful death imaginable._** " Charlie stopped. She could hear footsteps coming towards the room. She turned around to see Mike one more time and disappeared. The doctor opened the door and walked into Mike's room. The doctor saw Mike was fast asleep. He slowly walked towards Mike. He checked on him to make sure he was okay. When the doctor was done checking Mike, he was satisfied with his work and left the room.

 **Back at the pizzeria:**

Charlie arrived at the pizzeria to meet back with the others. She appeared in front of the five other spirits. They were all looking at her, waiting for a response. There was silence for a moment when Jeremy finally broke it

" _Where have you been_ ," Jeremy (the ghost kids) asked.

" _Before we go, I wanted to check on Mike to make sure he was okay._ "

" _How does he look,_ " Cassidy asked worried.

" _He is going to be alright_ ," Charlie announced to the group. " _Thankfully, he was able to last long enough for the paramedics to take him to the hospital to get surgery._ "

" _Where is he now,_ " Fritz asked.

" _He is still at the hospital, he just had the surgery a few hours ago and is recovering from it. I heard he must stay there for a few days for his wound to heal._ "

" _What about Jeremy, where is he at,_ " Gabe asked.

" _He said he would stay at a hotel which is not that far from the hospital. So, thankfully Jeremy can watch over him and make sure that he is alright and not in harm's way."_

 _"What about William? What is going to happen to that demented bastard."_

Charlies eyes turned red. " _ **THAT ASSHOLE IS GOING TO PAY FOR HIS LIFE LIKE I SAID EARLIER! HE WILL NOT HURT ANYBODY ANYMORE! HE IS GOING TO DIE TONIGHT!**_ "

The five spirits looked at each other. After a few moments of deciding, they nodded their heads in agreement, their grey eyes turning red as well. " ** _I KNOW HE'LL SHOW UP HERE AGAIN! AND WHEN HE DOES, HE'LL SUFFER AND WISH HIS DEATH WAS QUICK!_** "

And like that the six spirits disappeared, waiting for William to show up.

 **At Jeremy's hotel room**

Jeremy was at the hotel. He rented a room for the night. The hotel did not have that many people. Jeremy thought that the hotel was just too old for people to like it. Jeremy was in his hotel room, laying down on his bed. He tried to sleep for the past few hours but failed. He was way too worried knowing that bastard William was out probably planning to hurt the ghost kids and killing Mike. "Tomorrow never knows," Jermey though to himself.

He got up from the bed and walked towards the window. He opened the old, dusty curtains covering the window and looked out. The roads had only a few cars. The restaurants and stores near the hotel were closed due to it being so late. Jeremy only saw a few people walking to where they needed to go. Jeremy rubbed his eyes, closed the curtains and went to sit down on the sofa.

He sat down on an old sofa that looked like it was for the 60's. "Poor kid," he thought to himself. "he's been through hell. Trying to help and avenge his friends and parents."

Jeremy sat there, thinking for a moment. Not knowing what to do. He knew that trying to sleep was worthless. Jeremy let out a deep breath. He never knew he would have to relieve the horrors he tried to forget all those years ago. He thought moving out of Hurricane to Salt Lake City would make it better. But deep down, he knew it would affect him the rest of his life. Jeremy got up from the couch and went to grab a cigarette. He really needed one after what has happened the last few hours. He picked up a cigarette from the table and was about to head out until he noticed something weird.

It looked like a shadow was standing right in front of him, the darkness covering it. Making it all black. "Who's there?!" he shouted in fear.

" _You may not know who I am Jeremy Fitzgerald_ ," the shadow said. " _but I mean you know harm._ "

"Then who are you! And what do you want!"

" _I am here to help you stop that monster from hurting and killing innocent people. I saw what he did to Mike's parents, killed them in cold blood. He was nearly killed, but God spared his life."_

"Why are you here to help out of nowhere?" Jeremy asked more angry than scared.

" _That demon took my daughter away from me. She was the only reason I wanted to live. I loved her more than anything in the world. She was my little girl,"_ The shadow said as its eyes were turning red. _"I know he also killed five little children in the backroom of that demented pizzeria a few years after he murdered my little girl. That all happened on Mike's birthday. He witnessed his own friends get murdered as a child._ "

Jeremy's heart sunk a little as the shadow finished speaking. Jeremy looked at the shadow, fear taking over him again. "Are you related to one of the ghost kids," Jeremy asked nervously.

" _Yes, I am,_ " The shadow replied. " _I am Charlie's father, Henry._ " The shadow stepped away from the darkness and show itself to Jeremy.

Jeremy covered his mouth when he saw the shadow change to the ghost of a man. He who looked like he was in his late 30's, early 40's. "I _am here to finally set the spirits of my daughter and the other kids free. But I need your help. Will you help me save them and finally put them to rest?"_


	10. With a Little Help from My Friends

Hey everyone! Back from a long month of starting school! First of all, I would like to apologize for not writing a new chapter since July. I have been busy working every day the whole the summer. I was also unsatisfied with the story, so I decided to rewrite all of it. I would also like to thank everyone leaving reviews and for being patient and understanding of my schedule. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 10!

I am still letting you guys vote if you want this story to have a good ending or bad ending. The one that gets the most votes will become the official ending to this story. Leave your votes in the review or just PM me it.

/

"Why should I trust you," Jeremy snapped at Henry. "You now just decide to show up and try to help us stop that monster!"

" _I'm sorry I couldn't help you sooner_ ," Henry apologized. " _I had to convince God to help you and the others_."

Jeremy put out the cigarette and put it on the ash tray. "It's good that you're here now," Jeremy sighed. "We need all the help we can get to finally get rid of William from hurting and killing more innocent people."

" _I know stopping William is important to you,_ " Henry speculated. " _but it's time to set the souls of my daughter and the other children free._ "

"Look, don't get me wrong," Jeremy cautioned. "I want to help you save the kids and your daughter, but the reason I am doing this is to make sure nothing happens to Mike."

 _"I understand. I know you want to help that poor kid after all he's been through."_

"You know I'm still going to help you save them from William," Jeremy concluded.

Henry nodded. _"I know you will."_

Back at the hospital:

Mike opened his eyes. He looked at the clock. It was 4 in the morning. He was alone in the room, and he knew going back to sleep was useless. He looked around the room for something to do and saw a guitar sitting leaning against the wall. He wondered why guitar was a hospital room. Mike got up from the bed, he gritted his teeth as pain shot through his body. He walked to the guitar and grabbed it. He walked back to his bed and laid down. He put the guitar into the right position and started strumming. He started to strum the notes and sing one of his favorite's songs by David Bowie.

"We passed upon the stair. We spoke of was and when. Although I wasn't there, He said I was his friend.  
Which came as a surprise. I spoke into his eyes, I thought you died alone. A long long time ago. Oh no, not me, we never lost control. You're face to face. With the man who sold the world."

Mike continued to play the song. "I laughed and shook his hand. And made my way back home. I searched for form and land. For years and years, I roamed. I gazed a gazeless stare. We

walked a million hills. I must have died alone, a long, long time ago."

"Who knows? Not me. I never lost control. You're face to face. With the man who sold the world." "Who knows? Not me We never lost control. You're face to face. With the man who sold the world." As he finished singing the song, he sighed and put the guitar down. Mike heard a knock from the door. "Come in," he said.

The doctor came opened the door and entered Mike's room. "I didn't know you played guitar Michael, he commented. "I heard you play and sing from outside."

"I sounded bad, didn't I." Mike asked embarrassed, his face turning red.

"You sounded amazing Mike," the doctor insisted. "You're truly talented!"

"I taught myself to play guitar when I was about 14," Mike told the doctor. "Ever since my friends have been... uh... "taken" from me, I never really spoke to anyone. So, I decided to do something if I didn't want to be around anyone else."

"I see," the doctor murmured. "I think you better rest some more. You still have a while before you can leave."

Mike gave the doctors a thumbs up and closed his eyes. The doctor walked out of the room and closed the door. Mike opened his eyes once he left. Mike got up painfully and walked to the window. "I'm going to go back and stop William..." Mike murmured.

 **Back at the pizzeria:**

Ever since Jeremy Fitzgerald left the pizzeria. Charlie and the other ghost children have been waiting for William Afton to return. Cassidy appeared in the dining area to find Charlie. " _Charlie, where are you?"_

Instead of Charlie appearing, the Marionette appeared in front of her. " _I thought you wouldn't possess the marionette anymore,_ " Cassidy asked in surprise.

 _"Without it, I am not as powerful_ ," Charlie explained. " _If we want to beat Afton, I am going to have to possess it."_

The other ghost children appeared behind Cassidy. They all feared that Charlie would return to her murderous ways. _"Charlie, please don't possess it again,_ " Jeremy begged. " _We don't want to go back to murdering innocent people like Afton!"_

"Y _ou saw what that monster did to Mike_ ," Charlie snapped. " _He almost died because of me!"_

" _Charlie it wasn't your fault. William distracted us and took Mike while we were trying to help the others."_

 _"I could've stopped him from hurting Mike..."_

Cassidy was going to respond when they heard the door open. They all disappeared as the person walked in. They thought it was William when it was actually Mike. " _Why is Mike here_ ," Gabe whispered to Charlie. " _I thought he was supposed to be at the hospital!"_

" _He was supposed to be.._." Charlie mumbled.

"Where are you guys," he shouted, his voice echoing in the abandoned pizzeria. "I hope they didn't get caught by William..."

The ghosts didn't respond. Mike stood there, thinking William hurt them. "This is all my fault," Mike cried. "if I wasn't so stupid ten years ago, all my friends would still be alive..."

Mike wiped his eyes and continued to walk around the pizzeria. Mike continued walking when he heard a voice behind him. It was Jeremy Fitzgerald's voice. "Hey kid, what are

you doing here!? Why aren't you at the hospital?!"

"I couldn't stop think about them," Mike responded. "I wanted to make sure they were okay, but I think William might've hurt them!"

"I think they're going to be okay. They can take care of themselves." Jeremy yelled. "And how did you manage to leave the hospital anyway?! Wouldn't there be doctors and other people notice you?!"

"Well, I didn't leave through the door," Mike admitted. "I left the room by jumping out of the window. Although, the window wasn't that high up! It did hurt though..."

Jeremy face palmed. "Mike," Jeremy said, trying not to lose his patience with the teenager. "You were supposed to stay at the hospital! William could come back here any time and kill you for good!"

"How did you get here anyways," Jeremy asked.

"I walked here," Mike sighed. "it was really painful though, took me about half an hour to walk here... Are you going to be okay with me being here?"

Jeremy grabbed Mike by the shoulders. "As long as I know you're going to be okay and not hurt by that bastard. I am fine with it," Jeremy proclaimed. "but from now on, I'm

staying with you until this is over!"

Mike nodded. Jeremy let go of Mike. "I think we should go. Those kids will be fine, and besides they're ghosts, they can do so many things humans can't do!"

"You're right," Mike said reluctantly. "They can take care of themselves."

Mike and Jeremy looked around the pizzeria one last time and left. When they closed the door behind them the ghosts appeared. _"I hope those two don't get hurt or get into any trouble.._." Charlie muttered.

/

Mike and Jeremy arrived at the old hotel. "This is the hotel you chose to stay at," Mike chuckled. "you could've at least found a better one!"

Jeremy gave Mike an angry look. "This was the only place that was close to the hospital," Jeremy grumbled. "And you were supposed to stay there!"

Mike didn't say anything. They both got out of the car and walked into the hotel. Jeremy led Mike to his hotel room. They stopped outside of the door. "There is someone in there who wants to meet you," Jeremy explained.

"Who is it," Mike asked.

Jeremy opened the door. Mike walked in and nowhere was there. "So... Where is this person..."

Henry appeared in front of Mike. Mike stood there in surprise, too scared to move. " _You must be Mike_ ," Henry responded. " _We have a lot to talk about._ "


	11. afraid of fear

**Hey... I am back again after another long month of not posting... Taking a college course which takes up a lot of time and with all the 750-word essays I have type... And of course, I still do have to work almost every day for money... Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans... I will try to update the story more often though... Anyways, enjoy the new chapter.**

 **I am still letting you guys vote if you want this story to have a good ending or bad ending. The one that gets the most votes will become the official ending to this story. Leave your votes in the review or just PM me it.**

/

"So, let me get this straight," Mike said as he rubbed his eyes. "you were the original owner of Fredbear's Family diner and the father of Charlie?!"

The ghost nodded, " _Yes I am. When the diner was open, I was Williams business partner. Because of him I haven't seen my daughter in over a decade..._ "

"I'm so sorry, Mike answered. "I know how it feels to lose someone important in life. That bastard killed my parents while I was away..."

" _I've seen what has happened to you Mike,_ " Henry quietly said. " _Not only did you lose your friends and parents. You nearly lost your own life because of William."_

"He took everything from me!" Tears started to run down Mike's face. "My friends and parents are dead because of me!"

"It's not your fault Mike." Jeremy put on his hand on Mike's shoulder. "It's that asshole who is to be blamed for all of this!"

Mike wiped the tears from his face, "If I haven't had said yes to that asshole 10 years ago my friends and parents would still be alive."

" _All of us are going to stop William's murdering spree,_ " Henry said angrily, his eyes turning a little red. " ** _He will not hurt another person!_** "

"You know you're right," Jeremy acknowledged. "This has been going on for too long now. He has murdered to many people! I think it's about time we did something!"

" ** _HE WILL PAY MIKE,_** " Henry bellowed, his eyes turning fully red this time. " ** _HE WILL PAY FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE TO MY DAUGHTER AND THE OTHER VICTIMS_**!"

"To be honest with you, I snuck of out the hospital to see if Charlie and the others were still at Freddy's, but I couldn't find them anywhere," Mike replied. "I hope that bastard didn't do anything to them..."

Henry's eyes turned back turned back to their normal color. He gave Mike a worried look, " _WHY WEREN'T THEY THERE_!"

"I don't know," Mike told Henry. "I snuck out of the hospital to see if they were there and I couldn't find them."

"Henry, the kid was hurt," Jeremy defended him. "He left the hospital when he shouldn't have and when he showed up Charlie and the others were gone."

Jeremy saying that only made Henry angrier. He walked towards Jeremy and pushed him away from Mike. The push was so strong, Jeremy flew across the room. " ** _THEY'RE GONE NOW BECAUSE OF YOU_** ," Henry roared, his eyes turning red again. " ** _I_ _ **F** YOU DIDN'T BRING HIM THERE, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!_**"

"I tried to stop him, but I couldn't." Mike admitted to Henry while backing away from him. "He was stronger than I was and with Charlie and the others trying to kill me that made it even more impossible."

 ** _"MY DAUGHTER ONLY DID THAT TO YOU TO PROTECT THE SOULS OF THE CHILDREN FROM GETTING HURT AGAIN!"_**

"I figured that Charlie and the others were killing night guards," Mike yelled. "She was reaching out to me in my dreams. She told me everything. She then said she was going to kill me and that I was going to "join them"!"

Henry stayed silent as he continued to listen to Mike talk, "My friends didn't want to hurt me though, Charlie took control of them and she tried to make them kill me," Mike murmured. "until William showed up and Charlie realized what she had done."

" _My daughter did that to all those night guards.._." Henry's anger disappeared. " _She tried to kill you... A 17-year-old boy..._ "

"Jeremy and I forgave her and the others for what they have done. We know they only did it was because they were angry and trying to look for their killer."

Mike walked past Henry and went to Jeremy. "Are you okay," he asked.

"I'm alright, just feeling a little dizzy..." Jeremy replied.

Henry's red eyes changed back to their normal color again, " _Why would she do this_..."

 **Back at the pizzeria:**

" _Why was Mike out of the hospital_ ," Susie asked panicking. " _He wasn't even there for one whole day!_ "

" ** _I think he left the hospital to check on us,_** " Charlie responded flatly.

" _I can't believe we all just disappeared like that_ ," Gabe said with an annoyance in his voice. " _He'll probably think that William did something to us!"_

" ** _We had to do it,_** " Charlie replied. " ** _he would have been at risk if he stayed here with us"_**

 _"The purple man could be out there looking for him right now,_ " Gabe claimed. " _He could have been safe staying with us!"_

 ** _"Mike is better staying with Jeremy than staying with us,"_** Charlie tried to convince them. " _ **I don't want to that purple asshole to almost kill him again."**_

 _"Then what about us,_ " Cassidy asked. " _Everyone here expect you doesn't have an animatronic suit."_

Charlie was beginning to lose her patience with the ghosts. Little white pinpricks showed up on the marionette's pitch black eyes. **_"I am possessing the Marionette again to make sure none of us get hurt by the purple man. Like I said earlier, I am weaker without it."_**

" _We are weak too without our animatronic bodies,_ " Cassidy pointed out. " _What happens if he destroys your animatronic body? What will happen to all of us?"_

" _ **I-I don't** ** _kn_ ow,"**_ Charlie admitted.

" ** _What are we supposed to do?_** "

 ** _"I don't know,"_** Charlie said, becoming a little agitated.

" _You can't protect all of us Charlie,"_ Cassidy told her. " _You've seen what he's done to Mike! He also killed him!"_

" ** _FINE! IF ALL OF YOU ARE SAYING I CAN'T PROTECT US THEN I WON'T PROTECT ANYONE ANYMORE_** ," Charlie fumed with anger. She had lost all of her patience with the ghosts. **_"YOU WON'T BE SEEING ME ANYMORE!"_** And like that, she was gone.

All the ghosts just stood there and said nothing. The silence continued until Jeremy broke it. **_"So, what now?"_** Panic in his voice.

"I'll tell you what's happening now," another voice responded, the ghosts recognized the voice. They all turned over and saw William Afton standing there. "I always knew it would come to this. You brats won't be afraid of fear, right?"

All the ghosts started to back away from William. "Things have never been so swell," The purple man smirked. "And I have never failed to fail!"

The ghosts al cowered in the corner as William went closer to them. For all of them, it was worthless to fight back because they were still scared of him.

/

 _"I never knew my daughter was capable of doing all of this,"_ Henry murmured.

"I'm not angry at her," Mike reassured him. "I'm angry at that asshole who killed my friends and parents in cold blood!"

" _I k-known t-that,_ " The ghost stuttered. " _It's just that this is a lot to take in. My daughter and the other kids killing all of those night guards..."_

"That was in the past Henry," Jeremy insisted. "Some memories are best left forgotten. We all have to move on"

Henry turned to look at Jeremy, " _Is it true that you were the victim of "The Bite of '87"?"_

Jeremy nodded. He took off his hat and showed the ghost his scars. The ghost gasped and turned away from the site. " _Mike told me the spirits of his dead friends did try to kill him the first few nights, but when they found out who he really was they stopped. Charlie only took control of them to kill him and you," Henry continued, occasionally looking back at Mike. "When you worked at the old location, they all saw you as another threat. How old were you when they tried to kill you?"_

Jeremy was reluctant to say anything. He didn't want to make things worse, so he answered the question. "I was 16 when they tried to kill me," Jeremy confessed. "I was 18 when Foxy bit my frontal lobe off..."

Henry had just heard the entire truth from both the teenager and adult. His daughter and others mistook all of those innocent night guards as the purple man. " _What happened to the new owner of the pizzeria,"_ Henry asked, his eyes showing a hit of red.

"Oh yeah, that guy.. his name is James," Mike answered back. "We don't know what happened to him. I think that purple bastard might have killed him..."

" ** _It is time for William and I to have a talk of what he has done_** ," Henry fumed. " ** _I am going to that pizzeria to stop him and make sure he doesn't kill anyone anymore. And to make sure you two don't follow me._** "

He disappeared from the two humans and made sure they would not leave. Mike tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Jeremy tried too, and the same result came. They didn't understand what was happening until they heard Henry's voice. " ** _I put a force field around the apartment so you two wouldn't go back to the pizzeria and be William's next victims._** "

"Don't do this," Mike yelled. No response came. Henry was gone and it was the two of them alone. Mike turned to Jeremy. "We had to find a way out of here," he cried in frustration.

/

Henry appeared at the pizzeria. He was inside and it was empty. " ** _William where are you,_** " He fumed, his anger returning. " ** _You can't hide forever!_** "

"Hello Henry," William replied with a grin. He appeared out of the shadows. "How long has it been since we last seen each other? The year was what, 1980? You killed yourself after you found your only child dead!"

Henry's eyes turned red. Anger and frustration was flowing through out him. " ** _What have you done to my daughter and those kids!?"_**

"You daughter disappeared and is nowhere to be seen," William laughed. "Although the other kids are doing rather fine."

" ** _I'M GOING TO KILL YOU_** ," Henry roared.

"You kill me and all of the souls of the children will be gone forever!"


	12. Agony

**Hey, I'm back... I took a long enough break. I am so sorry I kept everyone waiting for a new chapter. I needed a break to work on homework. School can be SO frustrating most of the time, but now that I have taken a 3-month break, it's time for a new chapter! I hope you enjoy chapter 11!**

 **I am still letting you guys vote if you want this story to have a good ending or bad ending. The one that gets the most votes will become the official ending to this story. Leave your votes in the review or just PM me it.**

/

"What the hell are we going to do," Mike yelled in frustration.

"Mike, calm down," Jeremy replied. "getting angry will not help us in any way."

"What do you know Jeremy! "Charlie and the rest are probably getting hurt by William right now and you say I shouldn't get angry!?"

"You weren't supposed to leave the hospital in the first place," He yelled back. "You haven't even recovered from your gunshot wound, and you won't help them!"

"Even if I stayed at the hospital or not, William would go back to the pizzeria anyways," Mike protested. "I need to help them! If I don't do anything, he will do more than hurt them... He'll make sure they suffer for eternity... I can't let that happen.'

"I know Mike, I want to help the kids escape William too," Jeremy said with sympathy. "but if you remember, Henry made it impossible for both of us to leave this hotel."

"What can we do to get rid of this barrier," Mike asked. "We just can't stand here and let that bastard hurt them!"

"We'll figure something out," Jeremy reassured him. "Henry is most likely over there right now making sure he doesn't hurt his daughter and the other kids."

"I hope so," Mike sighed.

"Anyways, how is your wound, does it still hurt," Jeremy asked with concern.

"It's fine," Mike murmured. "Just a little sore, that's all."

"Mike, I'll figure out a plan, you need to rest for a bit," Jeremy would not let the teenager be up anymore. He walked from the hospital all the way to the hotel!

"No, I am not going to," Mike refused. "I need to help you find a way out of here!"

"Please Mike," Jeremy begged him. "At least rest for ten minutes and I'll stop asking you."

Mike saw how much Jeremy wanted him to rest. After all, he did care about the teen's safety. "Fine," Mike said reluctantly. "But only for ten minutes..."

"Deal," Jeremy said while smiling. "Now go get that long-awaited rest!"

/

 ** _"DON'T YOU DARE HURT THEM WILLIAM,"_** Henry roared. **_"IF YOU EVEN LAY A FINGER ON THOSE KIDS, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"_**

"Why so angry Henry," William taunted him with a smirk on his face. "We are just going to have some fun together. Isn't what this place is for? You and I created this place for children to play with each other and have fun."

 _ **"MY DAUGHTER AND THE OTHERS ARE NOT YOURS TO KEEP! THEY HAVE SUFFERED ENOUGH! THEY WILL MOVE ON FROM THIS WRETCHED PLACE AND GET THE REST THEY FINALLY DESERVE!"**_

"As I said earlier, if you touch me, the brat's spirits will disappear forever," William laughed.

" _What can I do to not hurt the children? what do I have to do,"_ Henry pleaded.

"If you let Mike come here, I won't do anything to the children, for now," He smirked.

" _I'm only doing this to help the children! You break this deal;_ **_I break your soul!"_**

William laughed as Henry finished talking. "Man, you really care more about these dead children than that stupid 17-year-old child who is still alive by the way."

 ** _"You better keep that promise."_**

"And I swear that I don't have a gun," William teased. "You know I have to get rid of that annoying teenager."

 _ **"Let's just wait and see,"**_ Henry fumed.

/

Jeremy tried everything he could think of, but it was no use. "I don't know what to do Mike. There is no way we can leave this place."

"What," Mike yelled. "You are just giving up!"

"I'm sorry, I have done everything I could! Henry made it impossible for us to leave. Maybe we should just let him take care of Afton."

Mike would not hear anymore from Jeremy. He would not give up not his friends that easily. "You can give up if you want, but I am not leaving Henry and my friends to deal with that monster."

He walked past Jeremy and put his hand on the doorknob. He turned it and the door opened. They both looked at each other worried. "How did you open the door," Jeremy asked.

"I don't know," Mike answered. "the only way it could have open is if Henry let it..."

He stood there thinking. He looked back at Jeremy. "Something is wrong. We need to leave now!"

Jeremy ran to the table and grabbed his car keys. They quickly left the building and ran to Jeremy's car. They both got in. Jeremy put the key into the ignition and put the car into reverse. He backed out of the parking lot and put the lever into drive. He pressed on the gas pedal and quickly drove away from the hotel to the pizzeria.

The drive was no less than five minutes. The roads were empty because of how late it was in Hurricane. Jeremey parked his car outside of the pizzeria. They both got out and ran inside.

Mike pulled the doors open to see no one inside. "Charlie, Henry," He yelled, hoping someone would answer. "Where the hell are they?!"

They both started to look around the pizzeria, trying to find them. That was until William walked out of the shadows and greeted the adult and teenager. "What have you done to Henry and the others," Jeremy snapped.

"Henry agreed to back down and let you two go if I didn't hurt the brats," William smiled. "He also was such a stupid person. He should know that I don't promise things."

William pulled out a knife. "At first, I didn't want to kill you Jeremy, but you have seen too much. We wouldn't want you running to the cops and snitch on me."

"We will not be next victims' asshole," Mike yelled with fury. "You will have no more victims!"

Mike's eyes started to turn black with the tiny white pupils in the center. Mike stopped yelling. "I can feel them, they're in pain, they want their suffering to end..."

William smirked. "Looks like they still are connected with you. That is good for you because you and Jeremy will join them in a few minutes!"

As William finished talking the spirits of Gabe, Susie, Jeremy, Cassidy, and Fritz appeared next to him. Their eyes were blood-red instead of grey. " _Please Mike... Save us..."_ They all said in unison, agony in all their voices. They want the pain to stop. Mike tried to run to them but they disappeared. Mike looked at the purple man, there was nothing but hatred and disgust in the teen's eyes.

"Where is Charlie though," Jeremy interrupted.

" _ **Right behind you,"**_ A strange voice said.

Jeremy turned around and saw the marionette inched away from him. Her eyes were the same bloody red. Purple guy's smile became even bigger. "She is now under my control!"


	13. Torment

**Hey everyone! I felt really bad for not posting the other chapter in over a month so I decided to make it up for you guys. I am posting this chapter! Thank you guys so much for being patient and kind!**

 **I am still letting you guys vote if you want this story to have a good ending or bad ending. The one that gets the most votes will become the official ending to this story. Leave your votes in the review or just PM me it.**

/

"No, Charlie!" Mike cried, running past William to the now evil Charlie. "How did you do this to her!"

"It was so easy to do." William grinned and continued to explain. "You see as I told you before, I built these animatronics with Henry, so I know how to program them and change their code."

"You mean you managed to change the code of the marionette and make Charlie do your vicious crimes," Mike asked, his anger going even higher.

William nodded his head, his sickly grin turning even wider, "She will help me get rid of you and Jeremy once and for all!"

Mike now started to get more worried than angry, "What happened to Henry?! What did you do to him?!"

"He left the pizzeria thinking I was going to spare his daughter and the other brats," William let out a chuckle. "He was wrong. After I am done with you two, I will enjoy torturing you forever!"

"NO," Mike yelled in sorrow. "We will kill you and free the trapped spirits here!"

William only smiled and turned away from Mike to look at Charlie, "You can kill them now!"

Charlie nodded and tackled Jeremy to the ground. She put her arms around his neck and started to choke him. Mike did not waste one second and ran to them, "I'm so sorry I have to do this Charlie." He kicked the puppet in the head. Her gripped loosened and she turned around to look at Mike, her blood reds staring right at him.

"Shit," Mike yelled as he started to run.

Charlie completely let go of Jeremy's neck and went for Mike. Jeremy was coughing and breathing heavily. He slowly got up and chased after them. William just laughed and watched while Charlie was attacking them.

"Got to go help the kid," Jeremy mumble to himself, still coughing.

/

Mike ran into the Parts and Services room and quickly shut the door. He looked around for a place to hide. He found a space tight enough for him to fit and be seen. The teenager quickly ran over there and hid there. Mike could faintly hear "Pop Goes the Weasel" outside of the door, but he then could hear it crystal clear because Charlie was now in the room with him.

" _ **Wh-eErE aRrrr-e Yo-U m-IkEy,**_ " She asked in a very eerie voice. " ** _I jussss-ttt wan-ttt tooo ppp-llayyy witt—hhh yo-uuuuu!_** "

Mike's heart was pounding, sweat was coming down his face, but he managed to stay very quiet. Charlie started to look around the room. She was pushing things aside. She flipped over the tables where the animatronic heads stood. They all came crashing down on the floor with a loud BOOM! Mike still kept quiet.

After about a minute of knocking things over Charlie stopped, " ** _Wh-yyy arrrre-eee yoo-uuuu n-ott-tttt c-oommming ouu-ttttt? I-III t-hhhooughhttt y-oouuu w-eeerrr-eee m-yyyyyy fr-ieenddddd!_** "

She started to float around the room again, this time looking underneath all the furniture. "I hope Jeremy is okay," Mike thought to himself, not even making a sound for the time he was hiding. Mike looked around and found a pipe laying right next to him. He slowly and quietly grabbed it and held onto it. Minutes passed and Charlie had not said another word. Mike thought she left and would be able to leave, but he was soon proven wrong as Charlie appeared right in front of his face, " ** _I fooo—unnd-dddd yo—uuuuu!_** "

Mike swung the pipe and hit Charlie right in the face. She fell back and her head hit a table. She was blacked out. Mike got up from his hiding place and ran for the door. Charlie quickly woke back up and became even angrier. Before Mike could reach the door, she teleported in front of it, blocking him from escaping, " ** _Yoou-uuuu arrrr-eeeee nott—tttt goi-nggggg anywh-eere-ee!_** "

Mike didn't make any attempts of trying to attack Charlie, "Charlie, please snap out of it! I know you're in there somewhere, please don't let William take over your mind!"

 _ **"Sorr-rrryyyy M-ikkeeeeyyy, b-utttttt IIII a-mmmmmmm afr-aaiiiddddd III-III ca-n'ttttttt dooo-oo th-att-tttt!"**_

The puppet lunged at Mike, knocking him back on the floor. She put her hands around Mike's neck and started to squeeze. Mike started gasping for air while trying to push Charlie away. Charlie's grip was way too strong for Mike. His vision started to go blurry, he stopped trying to fight. He thought he was dead until he heard what sounded like a music box playing "My Grandfather Clock".

Charlie stopped chocking Mike; her hands started to let go of his throat. Mike gasped and cough as Charlie fell to the floor, blacked out. Mike looked up and saw Jeremy holding a music box. Jeremy threw the music box aside and ran to Mike, "Thank god I came right in the nick of time! She could've killed you!"

"Thank you, Jeremy," Mike cried as he hugged Jeremy. "How did you know that the music box would put her out?"

"Remember Mike, I was the nightguard at the old location. I always had to wind up the music box. If I didn't, I would be a dead 16-year-old."

Mike nodded as Jeremy helped him off the floor, "So... What are we going to do with Charlie?"

"I don't know," Jeremy confessed. "She is most likely still under Afton's control. We'll have to find a way to bring her back."

"I hope we can," Mike sobbed. "If we can't, I won't be able to forgive myself...

"We'll find a way kid, don't worry."

Jeremy picked up Charlie and placed her on a table, "We'll save you soon..."

They walked out of the Parts and Service room. They went to the main stage area to look for William, "Where are you, you asshole?!"

"I can't find him anywhere," Jeremy yelled with frustration. "He most likely left the pizzeria!"

Mike wiped tears from his face, "I'm so so sorry... I couldn't save them..."

Jeremy was going to confront Mike when he saw William behind Mike. William held a knife in his hand and he through it towards Mike. Jeremy quickly ran to Mike, "MIKE! LOOK OUT." Jeremy was able to push Mike aside, but the knife had hit him in the stomach.

"NOOOOO," Mike cried in agony as he ran to Jeremy. "NO, PLEASE JEREMY! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Mi-ikke," Jeremy said weakly, blood pouring out from his wound. "It-ssss up-ppp t-oooo yo-uuuu no-wwww."

Jeremy closed his eyes, he went limp. "NOOOOOO," Mike yelled with sorrow and pain in his voice.

"Please... I can't lose you too," Mike cried as tears fell from his eyes.

"Now that he is out of the way, I only have one more person to deal with!"

Mike only cried as William started to slowly walk to him.

/

Jeremy opened his eyes. He got up and looked around, " _Where am I?_ "

He was in some unknown place, it did not look like the pizzeria. " _Didn't I get stabbed... If I am still alive where is Mike?!_ " He yelled. " _Mike, where are you?!_ "

" _You're not alive Jeremy, you're dead_ ," A voice Jeremy didn't recognize said.

" _Then how am I able to talk,_ " He looked down at his hands and saw that they weren't human hands, they were white and transparent. " _No... It can't be... I'm really dead!_ "

" _I'm sorry Jeremy, William killed you_ ," The stranger told him. " _Mike is the only one is who alive now."_

Jeremy looked up, he saw two figures looking down at him, " _Who are you?_ "

" _We are Mike's parents,_ " Mary explained. " _We and we want to help you stop William and save our son._ "

" _You're Mike's parents_ ," Jeremy shouted flabbergasted. " _William murdered you guys too..._ "

" _We are angry that he killed us and wants to hurt our son,_ " Paul yelled with fury. " _I'm not going to let him hurt my son_!"

" _Then let's stop him together_ ," Jeremy said with anger.


	14. Freedom

**Hey guy's, I am back with another chapter! I am so happy that I can be more active and not have to make you guys wait months for me to post a new chapter! I promise that I'll post way more often and not every 2-3 months! Just to warn you guys, this chapter will contain a lot of dark themes. But anyway, please enjoy the new chapter!**

 **I am still letting you guys vote if you want this story to have a good ending or bad ending. The one that gets the most votes will become the official ending to this story. Leave your votes in the review or just PM me it.**

/

Mike kneeled next to Jeremy's body, tearing streaming down his face, "I'm so so so sorry Jeremy... First my friends, then my parents, and now you! Why does everyone I know and love get taken from me!"

William was near Mike, his sickly grin grew even wider, "Don't worry Mike, you'll see them all in a few seconds!"

Mike stood up, wiping the tears from his face, "Do it then! Kill me and get it over with!"

"You've have tried everything to save those brats and set them free, and now you are giving up," William laughed. "Well, I don't blame you. You ran out of options kid. Jeremy is dead, Charlie is under my control, those brats are out of the way, and Henry is not here!"

"I can at least be with my friends," Mike murmured, tears falling from his eyes again.

"But you'll suffer as much as they did!"

 ** _"Don't even think of touching my son,"_** a voice Mike recognized yelled.

Mike's mother appeared in front of him, protecting him from William, **_"If you even lay a finger on him, you're going to regret it!"_**

William laughed, her threat didn't even make him scared one bit, "And you'll do what? Make me suffer! Besides you are here alone, you can't save them or your son."

Right when he finished talking Mike's father appeared next to her, "Guess again, Afton."

Paul was furious with what William had done to them all. " ** _You murdered those poor kids, you murdered us, and now you murdered Jeremy, but know this Afton, you will not even think about touching Mike!"_**

William's smile disappeared. He started to sweat a little, his heart pounding. He started to back away from the teenager and his parents. He turned around and ran for the exit. Jeremy appeared in front of the door, blocking William from escaping again, _"Where do you think you're going?"_

Mike cried when he saw Jeremy. He thought he would never see him again. William ran away from Jeremy and went to the Parts and Service room. Mike ran after him. Jeremy and Mike's parents quickly teleported there. Mike pushed the door open and saw William holding the sleeping puppet, "Come any closer, and I'll make sure she never wakes up again!"

The others appeared next to Mike making sure he was safe. **_"Don't you dare hurt her,"_** Jeremy yelled in anger.

"I will if I have to Jeremy," William said, his smile returning. "and I'll make sure all four of you suffer the same fate as the other brats!"

Willam's smile disappeared again as Henry appeared in front of him, _"So, you lied,"_ Henry said angrily. _"You said you wouldn't hurt the kids or my daughter if I brought Mike and Jeremy to you. I now see you like the monster you always were!"_

"Stay back Henry, or I will do it!"

 ** _"IF YOU EVEN THINK OF HURTING HER WILLIAM, ALL HELL IS GOING TO BREAK LOOSE!"_**

William was now panicking. He was surrounded and had no way to leave. William looked d down at the puppet. Her eyes were all black until two white pinpricks appeared. William yelped and threw her on the floor.

Charlie flew up from the floor and started looking around. She turned her head not seeming to care about anyone until she saw Mike, **_"TH-EEEEERRR-EEEEE YO-UUUUUUUU A-RRRREEEEE MIK-EYYYYYYYYY! Y-OUUUUUU-UUU TTTT-RRRRIEDDDD-DDD T-TTOOOOOO G-EETTTTTT RI—DDD O-FFFFFFFFFF M-EEEEEEEEEEEE BU-TT—TTTTTT FA-ILLLLEEDDDDD!"_**

She tried to attack Mike but Henry was able to grab her. She started to squirm and let out a horrifying scream. **_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER,"_** Henry roared at William.

"He changed the puppet's programming so she could kill Jeremy and me," Mike told Henry

Henry looked at William with hatred. He looked back down and started to cry as he held his daughter, _"I'm so sorry Charlotte,"_ He sobbed. _"I never wanted for this to happen to you..."_

William took the advantage to run out of the room. Mike's parent's pleaded that he wouldn't go after him, saying that they would deal with him, but he refused and ran after him. His parents flew out of the room to make sure their son wouldn't get hurt or killed. Jeremy made sure to block the exit so William could not leave. Henry was left alone in the room with Charlie. She was still thrashing and yelling. Henry only sobbed more as she continued to thrash.

Mike followed William into the main area of the pizzeria. William had nowhere else to go. "I will make your friends suffer even more if you take another step near me," William threatened. "so don't you even try!"

Mike could feel their presence. He could feel their pain and cries for help. Mike couldn't stand hearing the cries of pain and torment. Mike gritted his teeth and ran to William. He tackled him on the floor and started to punch him. William tried to block his punched but Mike was way too fast. His anger had taken over him, he didn't stop. William's face was so bruised and had so much blood Mike couldn't tell it was him.

 _"Mike, please stop,"_ He heard his mother shouting at him. _"Don't let your anger consume you!"_

Mike stopped punching William. He looked at his hands and saw that they were red and bruised. William punched Mike his wound. Mike groaned in pain as William grabbed him.

 ** _"LET HIM GO YOU BASTARD,"_** Mike's dad roared.

William smiled, despite his face being bruised and bloody, "I will kill him once and for all!"

"I'm sorry mom and dad," Mike cried. "I couldn't save them... I hope you guys can..."

William smiled and laughed. Mike's parents' eyes both turned red. They have had enough of the killer trying to kill their son. They both flew over to William and Mike and tried to intervene. They were knocked back by some unknown force. They both saw five small grey figures in front of them. All of them were looking right at William.

"How did you brats escape," he yelled

 _"We heard Mike calling out to us,"_ Cassidy murmured, her eyes turning red as well. " _His voice was able to help us escape our torment."_

William gulped. He backed away, still grabbing him, "You brats may have escaped, but I will still make sure this stupid ass teenager does!"

 _"We won't let that happen,"_ Cassidy said while smiling. _"We'll make sure you suffer as much as we did."_

William started to sweat even more than last time. He was shaking with fear. Mike jabbed William in the stomach with his elbow. William grunted in pain and let go of Mike. Mike quickly ran away from him and to his parents.

"NO," William bellowed, his anger grew even more. "YOU WILL ALL SUFFER FOR THIS! DO YOU HEAR ME! I'LL GET YOU ALL!"

The children looked at each other. They were all smiling, their eyes were all red as well. _"William Afton, you will see what death feels like,"_ Cassidy giggled.

William backed away; the ghosts were coming closer. They were all humming "Schubert's Serenade" as they followed him. William ran away in fear. Gabe, Jeremy, Susie, and Fritz followed him. Cassidy stayed backed to make sure Mike was okay.

 _"Are you alright Mike,"_ Cassidy asked, her smiling disappearing.

He nodded, "I'm going to be okay Cassidy. Just make sure that son of a bitch gets what he deserves."

Cassidy's smile returned and she flew over to where the others were keeping William. She passed the broken animatronic bodies they once possessed. She entered the room and saw her companions blocking the exit. William stood there in fear.

Cassidy appeared inches from William, _"You will finally pay for the crimes you have committed."_

"You cannot do this to me," William growled. "You can't kill me!"

Cassidy only smiled as she started to scare William again. He tried to run past her, but she would just float right in front of him. He was kept running until he noticed the Spring Bonnie suit he used to lure and kill them.

He quickly ran there and put the suit on. He laughed manically, "You can't kill me now, can you?!"

William thought that the suit would fool the children to think that he was one of them. The ghosts smiled as he knew he was wrong, _"This is for Mike and the others you victimized!"_

Water started to leak from the ceiling. It landed on the suit and its spring locks activated. William shrieked in pain as the spring locks pierced through his entire body. Blood started to come out from the entire suit. William continued to scream in agony as he fell to the floor. "Do-nnn'ttt le-avvv-eeee m-eeeee," He begged to the children.

 _"You know how it feels now, how it hurts and how you wish your suffering would end,"_ Cassidy whispered to him, her smile becoming even bigger. _"You will now sit here for the rest of your life feeling nothing but pain and fear."_

Cassidy backed away from William. All the ghosts started to disappear as William was left there to suffer for his crime. "H-eellllpppppp... Any-onneeeee," He cried.

/

The children appeared in front of Mike and the others. Mike cried as he ran to his best friends. "I'm so glad you guys are okay," He wiped his tears and smiled. "I thought I lost guy guys!"

" _We are just glad you are all okay Mike,"_ Gabe said happily.

They all huddled in for a group hug. This was the first time in ten years that Mike could finally hug and be happy with his friends. Mike's parents and Jeremy Fitzgerald smiled at the scene. They were all so happy that the pain and suffering were finally over.

After about a minute of hugging each other, they all let go. They couldn't be happier than right now. It was over.

" _What did you do to that asshole,_ " Jeremy asked.

" _Let's just say, he got what he deserved,_ " Susie said angrily. " _He'll never hurt anyone again. And now that he is gone, we can all be freed._ "

Mike's smile vanished, "That means I won't be able to be with you guys."

Mike's mom put her hand on his shoulder. _"It's for the best honey. They can finally be set free and not have to suffer in this place any longer."_

Mike knew what she was saying was true. He turned to look at his parents and Jeremy, "What about you guys? Will you be going with them?"

The three of them nodded. A tear fell from Mike's eye. He was going to be all alone now. He was thinking about what he was going to do until he remembered about Henry and Charlie, "Wait, where are Charlie and Henry?!"

All of them looked around worried until they heard Henry. "We're alright," He sighed.

He held Charlie. She was sleeping peacefully.

"Is Charlie out of William's control now," Mike asked.

" _Yes, she is, thank the lord, but there is still a problem."_

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy you can finally be with your daughter and go to heaven with her?

" _That's the problem,_ " Henry sighed again. " _Charlie can't move on; her soul is still not ready..._ "

"Why not," Mike cried.

 _"I honestly don't even know why... I thought by getting rid of William and ending the other children's suffering she would finally find peace. I can move on, but who will take care of her."_

Everyone looked at each other. They couldn't because they were all moving on as well. Mike realized what he had to do, "I'll take care of her until she is ready to move on."

Everyone looked at the teenager. " _Mike, why would you want to take care of her,_ " Henry asked in complete surprise. " _You're only 17 and won't be able to have your own house or apartment!"_

"I don't care if I'm 17! I'll find a way for myself to get an apartment," Mike blurted out. "Besides, I'm the only one who is alive here!"

Henry couldn't disagree with Mike. After all, he was the only person who wasn't killed. Henry asked Mike's parents and they both approved. " _Okay Mike, I'm trusting you. Please take good care of her."_

"I promise, I will watch over her and make sure no one hurts her."

Henry floated to Mike. He gave him the puppet and kissed her on the head. " _I'll see you soon baby_ ," He wept as he floated back to the other ghosts.

" _Thank you_ ," Henry said gratefully. " _Thank you for setting the souls of the children free and protecting my daughter. You truly are a hero Mike Schmidt."_

He slowly disappeared. Mike's parents both floated to him and hugged him. _"We'll see you soon son,"_ his father cried.

They both smiled at him as they slowly disappeared. Jeremy flew to Mike and also gave him a hug, _"I knew you could do it, kid. From the moment I met you, I knew you were going to set them free."_

"Thank you, Jeremy, for everything. I hope you can find peace on the other side."

Jeremy smiled and gave him an okay sign. He slowly started to disappear. Lastly, were Mike's friends. They all floated to give. " _We'll miss you, Mike,_ " Cassidy murmured. " _I wish we could stay with you and Charlie..._ "

"It's time for you guys to finally find peace and move on from this horrible place," Mike said, a small smile appearing on his face. "You don't have to suffer anymore."

The ghosts all wept as they hugged Mike and Charlie for the last time. "I'll see you guys soon," Mike assured them. "Now, go and be free."

They all waved goodbye and grabbed each other's hands. They started to float up into the air. Mike smiled in glee as they were all humming "Brahm's Waltz" happily. Cassidy, Gabe, Susie, Jeremy, and Fritz all flew up into heaven.

Mike was now all alone with Charlie. He looked down at her, "I promise. I'll make sure you are safe."


End file.
